This is How We Roll
by Dancing Breeze
Summary: Two ANBUs, full of mystery and living a double life. Will they be able to keep their identity a secret from everyone? Their teammates, friends and their enemies. What if someone got a little too close before realising his fatal mistake. It will get better
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm not that good on my writing skills so bear with me.

I do not own Naruto or any other character except from my two.

BIO

Name: Aozora Mika

Age: 12

Rank: Genin

Real Rank: Special ANBU

Has light blue hair up in a ponytail with a full fringe. Wears her leaf headband on her waists. She has purple eyes. She wears a light blue sleeveless shirt-showing belly button and a light blue skirt with a slit on the right hand side and bandages wrapped around each of her leg, thigh to the knee and ninja sandals. She has a sword tied to her headband on the right hand side and her ninja pouch on her left hand side.

Name: Aozora Yuzuki

Age: 15

Rank: Chunin

Real Rank: Special ANBU

Has blackish blue hair, wears her hair down to her shoulder with a fringe but still can see her leaf headband on her forehead. She has dark blue eyes but can pass as black. She wears a grey and faded blue jacket with a hood and black trousers with a bandage wrapped around her left leg and ninja sandals. Her ninja pouch is on her hip on the left hand side.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

Something just landed on top me and ruined my dream of rice balls. I peeked over my duvet and saw that my bed was absolutely covered in books and scrolls. I groaned and tried to roll over to get out of the bed by slipping out of the duvet but ended up on the floor. Face first. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and pulled me self up which was a bad move. All the books and scroll came falling. I glared at my sister who was laughing. "Don't laugh, this is your fault." I said as i got up. I walked towards the door but slipped causing me to head butt the wall. "This is not my day." I murmured. I glanced at the clock. "Holy shit I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I yelled frantically before racing into the bathroom and start brushing my teeth.

"You weren't waking up and plus, you were drooling." She said leaning against the bathroom door way. "You better hurry up or Iruka-sensei will yell at you again." With that she walked out of room.

I quickly washed my face and got changed into my ninja clothes. I headed for the kitchen. Yuzuki was already there with a rice ball in her hand. "Hurry up and eat this so you can go." She threw the rice ball at me and I caught it with ease.

"Maybe I should bring a packet of rice balls with me before we g-" I was caught short when my sister grabbed my arm and teleported out of our apartment to the academy. I hate that technique of hers. It gives my a headache when she does that. I realised I was still outside the academy. I stuffed the rice ball in my mouth before sprinting to my classroom. I burst in just when the bell went off. "SAFE!" I shouted with a rice ball still in my mouth, slamming my hand against the front desk. Some of the students laughed at my stunt.

"The lesson has already started Aozora Mika." A stern voice said behind me. I gulped down the rice ball and turned around slowly. Iruka was there, arms crossed and not looking happy. "Now get to your seat and pay attention." I walked to my seat and sat down. I looked at my left and saw that the seat it was empty. 'Hmm? I wonder where Naruto was? I thought.'

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I rested my head against the tree struck and gazed at my surroundings. I scanned the buildings and my gaze rested on the stone faces of the Hokages. I stared at them for a while but something was wrong with them. I looked harder and saw paint on their faces. 'Paint? That's weird.' There was commotion on the streets and I heard shouting. I looked and saw two chunin chasing a boy down the street. 'Wait. Was that Naruto? Aw man, not again. I wonder if Iruka knows about this.' I turned my gaze back into the classroom when a chunin came through the door.

"Iruka! It's Naruto. He's causing trouble again."

"Alright, class it is self study time. I'll be right back" with that, said he ran out of the classroom. The class cheered and started to talk to each other. I pulled my hood up and folded my arms and closed my eyes. I must have dozed off because I didn't sense them coming. I felt something tugging on my sleeve. I turned my head and cracked open an eye and looked at the source of the tugging. I was met with a lick on the nose. I had a little smile on my face and I stroked Akamaru on the head.

"Hey boy, how did you get here?" I said picking him up.

"Akamaru, stop bothering Yuzuki-san." Kiba said and leapt out of the window and onto the tree I was resting on. He tried to take Akamaru back but I stopped him.

"It's fine Kiba. I like Akamaru." I gave him a small smile. Kiba scratched the back of his head with a smile. 'Now why the hell is he here.' I turned my attention back towards Akamaru who jumped out of my hands and making his way towards Kiba's head. I sat up and stretched out my arms in front of me and sighed. Iruka is certainly taking his time; his class is going walk about.

"Hey, Yuzuki-san, do you know why Iruka-sensei had gone out?" Kiba asked me.

"Why don't you ask Shino? He'll probably know." I said, pointing at Shino who sat at an empty desk not far from the window.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me." Kiba said to me trying to whisper.

"I can hear you know" Shino's voice suddenly appeared behind Kiba. Kiba tensed and turned to Shino with a nervous smile on his face.

"Sorry Shino, I thought that you well ... erm." Kiba said while scratching the back of his head trying to figure out what to say before laughing nervously.

"No. You didn't talk to me so I didn't say anything so you assume that I don't like to talk." Shino turned to look at Kiba. While Kiba was trying to apologize to Shino I turned my attention to the rest of the class. Sasuke was sitting at the desk in front of looking as moody as always. The desk in front of him sat Mika and Naruto who still isn't here. On the right hand side of the room sat everyone else, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and the rest. I sighed and told Kiba and Shino to go away before the branch breaks. I got up and decided that while I'm up I guess I should do something. I ran towards the Hokage tower to find something to do.

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

I was too busy scoffing down my rice balls. 'Yummy. Thank god I always carry extra.' I was on my fourth rice ball when the door pulled opened.

"AHHHHH" Naruto screamed and was thrown in front of the class by Iruka-sensei. The class stopped talking and looked at the hyper blonde on the floor. I was too busy to pay attention to they argument and started on my fifth rice ball. 'I love these, cannot go with out them.'

"WE ARE GOING TO RENEW THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" I almost choked when Iruka shouted.

'NANI!" The class moaned in protest. I got up and stood next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, nice prank by the way. It was awesome." I smiled at him. Naruto blushed and smiled.

"Neh, it was nothing."

Iruka was calling us out one by one to do the transformation jutsu. Sakura was first and she pulled it off. Next was Sasuke. Of course he did that with no problem at all. "*Cough* Teacher's pet *cough*" Sasuke shot a glare at me and I just stuck my tongue at him. Naruto snickered at my comment.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out. Naruto stepped forward and did the hand sign. Huh, that's weird. That's not the hand sign for transformation jutsu. I giggled when I realized what jutsu he was going to use.

"Cover your eyes if you want to remain unscarred" I said to the rest of the class and cover my eyes.

"Wha-?" There was a poof, bang and then another poof. I opened my eyes and saw Iruka on the floor with a nosebleed and Naruto laughing his ass off. I turned to the rest of the class and snickered.

"Told ya."

...

At the end of class I walk out of the academy my mind was in lala land and reciting music lyrics. I walked down the street listening to my mind music when crashed into a pole. "Ow you stupid pole. Move out of the way next time. Idiot." I murmured. I moved around it and started to listen to my music again when I crashed into another pole. "Oh My Kami-sama. This is not my Day." I froze when the pole in front did not feel like a pole but soft. I opened my eyes and saw it wasn't a pole that I have crashed into but an Uchiha but not just any Uchiha, a very pissed off one. I smiled nervously before bowing a little. "Gomen, Sasuke. I wasn't looking were I was going." He was about to remark something but I walked around him and continued my journey to Ichiraku Ramen completely ignoring him because my mind is set on one thing. To have some ramen. Hopefully I have enough money to buy myself two bowls of it. I picked up the pace thinking of my delicious steamy ramen that is waiting for me.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I walked out of the Hokage tower. It was quiet and everybody has already left. You can't get that much around hear. There is always something going on. I walked to the dango shop and ordered some dango to take away and ate it while I was walking. I made my way up the Hokage monuments where there is a patch of land there. There were trees, grass and a bench up there. I always come up here because not many people know that this was here and not many come up this far. I sighed and sat on the floor with my back against a tree with a view of the village. I inhaled deeply as a cool breeze went by. I could just stay up here forever and enjoy the piece and quiet. I decided to meditate seeming that I got time. I sat up and started to meditated, listening to the sound of nature and heightening my sense of hearing. I could hear the villagers down in the village laughing and talking, birds singing, the water rushing on a nearby stream, the soft breezes that come by and a tapping noise and a shriek from a bird, nope a hawk to be exact. Huh? A hawk? I opened my eyes to find a hawk next to me tapping on the tree to get my attention. I sighed and turned to look at it. It was the Hokage's personal hawk. I wonder what the Hokage wants? "Yukimaru? What is it? Does the Hokage want me?" I asked the bird.

"Sorry to interrupt your session Yuzuki-san but Hokage-sama wants to see you and Mika-san urgently. As ANBU if you please."

"Hai, hai." I got up and stretched. I looked and found out it was past sunset. Wow, how long was I up here. I turned to Yukimaru. "Can you find Mika-chan and tell this to her as well. I would go and tell her myself but I don't know where she is." I said with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of my head looking a little sheepish.

"Of course Yuzuki-san." The bird bowed and took off to find Mika. I took a last glance at the village and then teleported to my apartment. I got changed into my ANBU uniform and put my cloak on. I grabbed my ANBU mask, which is of a wolf with a red and blue slash on either side. I place my mask on the side of my head and waited for my sister to get her ass in here and not to be late again.

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

I sat on a seat next to Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen bar having an eating competition with him seeing who can eat the most. I am one my fifth bowl while Naruto is on his eighth bowl. Iruka-sensei was sitting next to Naruto staring at us in disbelief.

"Wow, never again, am I treating you two for ramen. You two are going to leave me broke by the time your finish." He said shaking his head returning back to his ramen.

"Aww you don't mean that do you Iruka-sensei. You love us really." I said with a grin on my face. Iruka-sensei laughed.

"I won't if you keep on eating like that and wasting my money."

"Don't worry Mika-chan. Iruka-sensei will always treat us for ramen. He's the best." Naruto said with food still in his mouth. I laughed and Iruka-sensei chuckled.

"Alright Naruto. Now finish your ramen before it gets cold."

"Yosh!" Naruto began slurping like crazy getting soup everywhere. I smirked and ate the rest of my ramen.

A shriek caught me attention. I turned around a saw Yukimaru on the roof of a house behind us. I turned to look at Naruto and Iruka-sensei seeing if they heard the bird. They didn't. I quickly inhaled the rest of my Ramen.

"I got to go now. Arigato for the meal sensei." I waved bye to them and walked away. Once out of sight a jumped up to the roof and saw Yukimaru waiting for me.

"Mika-san, Hokage-sama wishes to see you and Yuzuki-san as ANBU urgently if you please. I already informed Yuzuki-san of this so you don't have to find her." Yukimaru said.

"Okay. Arigato Yukimaru." I nodded and Yukimaru took off. I sighed. 'Another mission. Great.' I jumped across the roofs of house masking my chakra so no one can tell it was me. I finally reached my apartment. I opened the door and stepped in. I went to the living room and saw that my sister was already there, waiting for me in her ANBU uniform with her mask on the side of her head. She did not look happy.

"Took you long enough Mika. Yukimaru said it was urgent and you are still 10 minutes late." Yuzuki said.

"Sorry onee-chan. I was having an eating competition with Naruto and I didn't have to pay for it." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get changed will you." She said while moving to the door.

"Hai" I sped to my room and got changed into my ANBU uniform and put a cloak on. I grabbed my cat ANBU mask with a red cross slash on the left. I quickly headed down the hall and saw my sister standing there waiting for me. "Okay, I'm ready." I placed my mask on and pulled up my hood on my cloak. Yuzuki did the same. Yuzuki changed her chakra and so did I so no one can find out that we are ANBU. With a nod Yuzuki teleported us out of the apartment to the front of the Hokage's desk where the Hokage sat waiting for us. We bowed down on one knee to show our respect for the Hokage.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Yuzuki said looking up to the Hokage.

"Yes and you don't need to wear you mask here, no one is around." He said with a smile on his face. We stood up and nodded. We took off our mask but leaving our hoods up. You never know what will happen. 'Better be safe than sorry.'

"Arigato old man. You never believe how stuffy it is with a mask on." I said with a smile plastered on my face. He doesn't mind that I call him old man if there weren't anyone around. The old man chuckled.

"Now, I have a mission for you two. It's fairly simple for you two so you will be back tonight at least. You need to get rid a group of 20 bandits that have been spotted around the border of Fire County. They have been causing trouble for traveler and stealing goods from them. Like I said, a fairly easy mission for you two to complete." He tossed the scroll to my sister. She caught it and scanned through the details of the scroll before giving it to me.

"So 20 bandits eh? Che that's easy." I turned to look at my sister. "I bet I can get more than you can, onee-chan" I teased my sister. I know that she doesn't like to be called one-chan in front of people.

"Hn, we'll see about that," she said with an evil smile on her face. The Hokage smiled at our behavior.

"Be careful, it is not a game, you might get hurt."

"Don't worry old man. When have I ever let you down?" I said.

"Always" The Hokage laughed and this and Yuzuki smirked. I glared at Yuzuki and was about to lunge for her but the Hokage stopped me.

"Right you two, the sooner you get this done, the sooner you can get back and kill each other or something like that. Now go."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Yuzuki and me said at the same time. We placed our mask back on and Yuzuki teleported us out of there to the village gates. There we took off running into the forest and headed towards the border of fire country.

_After the Mission_ Yuzuki's POV

The mission was successful. We were now headed back towards the hidden leaf village. Mika was still pouting that she lost to me. I knocked out 11 and she knocked 9. 'Hehehe I always beat her.' We were approaching the village and I could make out the big gates in front. I heard Mika stop. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Hey? Why are you stopping?" I asked her half annoyed.

"Why don't we have a race? See which one of us can get to the apartment first?" she had that voice of hers, which can only mean trouble.

"Now why would I want t-" I didn't get to finish what I was about to say because she already ran off towards the village. I sighed through my mask and took off running toward the Hokage tower for a mission report. I decided to jump across the rooftops so I don't run into any shinobi but sadly I was mistaken.

"Been on a mission?" I froze. 'Damn it. Where did he come from?' I turned around and saw a man with a mask covering his lower half of his face, with silver hair sticking out. 'Hmm scarecrow'. I saw that he was holding a book in his hand but it was took dark so I couldn't what it was. Judging by the vest that he was wearing probably a Jounin. I started racking through my brain for the any information on this Jounin. I can up with some information about him. His name is Hatake Kakashi, formally known as Copy ninja or Kakashi of the Sharingan. Retired from the Head of ANBU black ops and now a Jounin of the leaf village.

"Hai Hatake-san." I bowed my head.

"Oh no need to be so formal. Just call me Kakashi." He smiled at least that's why his eye creased. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before clearing his throat. "You must be new to the ANBU ranks. I have seen you around the village some time to time but haven't formally met." There was a moment of silent before he spoke again. "How old are you?"

"...That is confidential information Kakashi-san." I said. 'Great now the great Kakashi is on my case. Just great.' "Gomen Kakashi-san. I have a mission report for Hokage-sama." I bowed and did a hand sign to teleport out of there.

"Wai-" I didn't let him finish because I already teleported out of there to the Hokage's office. I got down on one knee and bowed.

"Hokage-sama" I greeted.

"Ah Yuzuki your back. I expected you to be here earlier but at least your back in one piece." Smiled the Hokage.

"Gomennasai Hokage-sama, something came up." I said while standing up.

"Oh? Care to explain?" I nodded and started to explain my unexpected run in with Kakashi. "Hmm… that will indeed cause some trouble for you. But no worries, I will sort something out." He said while smoking out of his pipe.

"Arigato Hokage-sama" I said and bowed my head. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" The Hokage said. I tensed. 'Oh kami-sama, why does everything always happen to me.' I mentally groaned. I glared at the Hokage and saw that he was trying not to smile or laugh. I heard him close the door and walked to the desk and stood next to me.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi bowed.

"Ah yes Kakashi-san. I want to talk to you about your new genin team." The Hokage said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi glance down at me.

"Oh yes, wolf-san you are dismissed." I bowed and teleported out of there as fast as I can to my apartment. I sighed and took off my mask and changed my chakra back to normal.

"ONEE-CHAN!" 'Oh no. I don't want to spend all night with that loud mouth.' I put both of my hands on my face and exhaled. "I beat you onee-chan! I finally beat my onee-chan at something!" she did her victory dance and cheering at her so-called victory.

"Idiot Mika. I went to the Hokage to do a mission report that you were meant to be there for." She stopped her dance and thought about it. Wow for once she is actually thinking. There was a moment of silence. She started her dance again and her cheering. I face palmed. 'Okay some things never change.'

_In the Hokage Office_

Kakashi watched as the ANBU that he met on the roof tops disappear. Loads of questions ran through his head that needed to be answered. A clear of a throat broke Kakashi's train of thought. "Gomen Hokage-sama, but who was that ANBU that was just here a moment ago?"

"I'm afraid that is confidential information there Kakashi-san but if you wish to know you have to get that ANBU to tell you herself." The Hokage said. 'Well at least I know it is a her' thought Kakashi. That rules out most of the ANBU because most of them are males. "Any way Kakashi, on you genin team can you accept another member because we have an even number this year?" Kakashi thought about it for a moment.

"I accept Hokage-sama."

"Good. And also there will be a tag along on you team. She will observe your team and their progress. It will be like another team sensei. I will tell you the names of you team but for now you are dismissed." The Hokage waved to Kakashi to leave. Once outside of the Hokage tower Kakashi headed towards the ANBU resident and their library to search for that mystery ANBU.

* * *

><p>AN- It will get better I hope, my writing skills are not that good but its a good way on how to express what your ideas are. I try not to switch POVs so quickly.

Ja!

Breeze


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Second chapter yea!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character except from my own two.

Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Next Day <em>

Mika's POV

I was sitting at the table eating a rice ball and gazing out of the window. The trees danced as the wind flutters the leaves at the crack of dawn. I must have dazed off because my sister slammed a pile of books on the table causing my to jump and fall off the chair.

"I have no idea how you made it to be a ninja or an ANBU in fact." She said shaking her head with a smirk on her face, grabbing an apple from the bowl.

"It is called human reflexes onee-chan, not that you have any." The last bit I said under my breath before getting up and sitting back down.

"Whatever. Now hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late again do you? Oh and isn't it today that the genin exam?" she said.

"Yeah and what of it?" I said with a mouthful of rice. She pointed at the clock.I looked at it and we approximately have 2 minutes before the exam begins.

"Crap!" I inhaled the rest of my rice ball, grabbed my sister and headed towards the door. "Hurry up and teleport onee-chan."

"As you wish" she said then teleported out of the apartment… leaving me standing in the empty hallway.

"Nani… ONEE-CHAN!" I shouted. I heard something behind me and I turned to see my sister, laughing. I was so ready to kill her if she didn't grab my arm and teleported to the academy. I ran towards my classroom and can barging in. I was out of breath and was leaning against the wall when Naruto came over. "*Pant* Am I *pant* safe? *pant*" I manage to breath out.

"Yeah your safe Mika-chan and wow your 10 minutes early. Now that's a new record for you." Naruto said while grinning. My eyes widen and I looked at the clock. He's right, I am 10 minutes early, but the time in the apartment say... Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. 'I will get you for this' I mentally screamed.

After I calmed down I sat down on my desk and began talking to Naruto about different type of foods. After a while Iruka-sensei came and told us what we need to do to pass the test. It was a clone jutsu. Huh that's easy I thought but … I turned to look at Naruto. He is rubbish at the clone jutsu. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll pass this test together so don't worry about it." I smiled at him. Iruka-sensei started to call out people's names and of course I pass the test but I am not sure about Naruto though.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I walked down the hallway at the academy. I was delivering the new headbands for the graduating genin. I can into a classroom and there was Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei sitting at a desk. "Ah Yuzuki-chan. You can just put them on the table over here." Iruka said to me. I nodded. As I walked past the table I felt a shiver go up my spine. I glanced at Mizuki and saw that he had changed. Something about him that I can't put my finger on. I placed the headbands on a desk and I was about to leave when Iruka called for me again.

"Err Yuzuki, can you go to the Hokage tower tomorrow morning please. He wants to speak with you." Iruka said while looking up from his notes to look at me.

"Do you know what it might be about?" He shook his head. "Oh okay then" I bowed at them and headed out of the classroom. I pondered what the Hokage wants to see me for, did I do something wrong or did he just want a chat. I sighed deeply. There's nothing to worry about. Now all I have to do is wait for Mika to complete her test so that we can train later. I walked out of the academy and climbed up a tree. I sat on a branch and leaned back against the trunk. I decided to take a nap so I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Mika sang in my ear. I bolted up which wasn't the best thing to do because I head butted Mika right on her forehead. It must have hurt more than it did to me because she wasn't wearing her headband there. Ouch.

"Oww, why did you do that? It friggin hurts" she said to me well shouting to be exact. 'Ha serves you right for shouting in my ear.'

"Sorry Mika but you shouldn't have sang in my ear," I said with a smile on my face. "How did it go?"

"I passed" She said pionting at her headband that was tied around her waist. "It was dead easy, all we have to do was create three clones of ourselves."

"Interesting"

"So are we going to train or what?" she pouted while rubbing the bruise on her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said and teleported out of the tree to the training grounds where we usually train. Mika jumped away from me and stood opposite me in a fighting stance. I chuckled, "you are so impatient Mika."

"Yeah that is what you always tell now come on, I want to practice with my Sharingan." With that she activated her Sharingan. Her Sharingan only has the two tomoe while my one all three.

"Patient" I held up my finger and smile. I got into a fight stance activating my own Sharingan. With that we started to spar.

The sun had set, me and Mika decided to rest for a little while before we started to train again. We both lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. The stars are beginning to show and about 5 minutes later the whole sky was filled with billions of stars.

"Do you think Mum and Dad are in a better place?" Mika said looking longingly into the twinkling night sky.

"Yeah, they're in a good place."

"How do you know?"

"They're the stars that watches over us, shining brightly and proud." I said with a small smile.

"Hehehe, Mum always says that you are more like her than Dad. No wonder why you are so good with the Sharingan." Mika said still gazing up to the stars. I couldn't help smile more and laugh a little.

"And Dad says that you are more like him than Mum and you are better at the summons then I am." I smile when I heard my sister laugh.

"So you finally admitted that I am better than you." She turned to look at me with her grin plastered on her face.

"Baka, it is only the summons that you are better than me but only by a tiny bit though" I grinned while held up my hand and showed her by how much. She playfully shoved me and I started to laugh. She started to laugh along with me. A shriek and a flapping sound cut of our laughter. We both got up and looked towards the source of the noise. It was Yukimaru. I extend my arm so that he could perch on it.

"What is it Yukimaru?" I asked.

"The Hokage wants to see both of you now and go as ANBU. Hurry this is urgent. Someone stole the scroll of sealing." My eyes went wide at the new information.

"Hai Yukimaru, we'll be there as fast as we can." He left my arm and flew away.

"Come on Mika." I said and teleported to our apartment where we got changed into our ANBU uniform. I put my cloak, my mask on, pulled the hood up and changed my chakra. I turned around and saw my sister ready with her cloak and mask on. I nodded and teleported us to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama" we said together.

"Ahh Yuzuki and Mika-san, I assume that the two of you know what's going on?"

"Hai" I said.

"I appears that it was Naruto who stole the scroll of sealing and now he has taken it with him somewhere. I want the two of you to-" The Hokage was caught short of his speech by Mika.

"NANI? Naruto couldn't have stolen the scroll. I'm sure that he is a troublemaker but a thief? There's no way in hell that he would do such a thing…" she started to rant off while the Hokage was looking… as laid back as ever? I looked back at Mika who was still ranting on and looked at the Hokage. I saw him nod so I hit the back of my sister's head causing her to fall on the floor face first well mask first. That stopped her ranting. I turned my attention back towards the Hokage and allowed him to finish off his speech.

"As I was saying. I want the two of you to find Naruto but do not confront him but wait until the person that made him steal the scroll makes an appearance and then you two can take him into custody. Is that clear?"

"Hai" Mika and I said before we teleported out of the office to the edge of a forest.

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

Yuzuki teleported us to an edge of a forest after the meeting with the Hokage and I immediately closed my eyes, trying to sense Naruto's chakra. No luck. I sighed. "He's in there somewhere but I can't pinpoint his exact position." I turned to look at my sister. She was quiet, very quiet. Is she asleep? I step in front of her and waved my hand I front of her mask. "Hello? Anyone home? Hell-" I jumped back when she suddenly moved hands to weave hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu" A summon? There was a poof and in front of her was a large brown wolf that was about up to her waist in height.

"You summoned mistress?" he said while bowing.

"Yes Chairo, could you track down Uzumaki Naruto please. He is somewhere in this forest." She said while stoking him on the head.

"Yes mistress." Chairo started to niff the floor while walking towards the forest. We followed him into the forest. His head perked up and he did a howl before sprinting off. We followed Chairo deeper into the forest. He jumped into the trees and started to run along the branches. We continue to follow him until I could sense Naruto's chakra half a mile away. Onee-chan told Chairo to stop and thanked him for the help. When he disappeared, we masked our chakra and continued our way towards the source of Naruto's chakra.

Up head we saw a small clearing so we hid in the trees at the edge in the shadows and masked our chakra so we are hidden. In front of us was an abandoned hut and in front was Naruto. Naruto, what are you doing way out here? I thought. I wanted to jump down to him but onee-chan put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head. I glanced back at Naruto and waited for the crook that made him do this. Onee-chan's hand tightened on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and saw that her whole body was tense. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, when I sensed it. Iruka's chakra. 'Oh no, no no, no, any one but him.' We decided to stay hidden and see what his motive was. They started to talk and we found out that Iruka was just looking for him and that it was Mizuki that tricked Naruto to steal the scroll. We sensed a faint chakra signature headed towards us from the opposite direction.

Suddenly, a couple kunai knives where hurtling towards Iruka and Naruto. Iruka notice this and pushed Naruto out of the way before he got hit. I glanced at the direction the kunai knives came from and saw Mizuki on a tree. He has two giant shuriken strapped to his back. So he finally appeared eh? I can't wait to get my hands on him and beat the crap out of him I thought. They were bickering about who should Naruto give the scroll to until that Mizuki open that big mouth of his and told Naruto about the nine tails fox that was in him. Now Naruto must think that every one hates him.

"DIE!" I heard Mizuki shout and threw a giant shuriken at Naruto. I wanted to jump down and help him but my sister was keeping me from me doing so. Naruto froze and Iruka took the hit for him. From what I could here was that they were talking and after that Naruto ran off. I looked at my sister and she nodded for me to follow Naruto. I took off after Naruto and made sure I kept in the shadows and masked my chakra.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

After Mika went after Naruto, I stayed behind to keep an eye on Mizuki. After they argued with each other Mizuki took off leaving Iruka behind. I took off after Mizuki and saw him change into Iruka. In front I saw Naruto still running. 'Wait… that's not Naruto, its Iruka. He changed into Naruto?' I kept my distance when Iruka punched Mizuki in the stomach and reveling that Iruka is Mizuki and Naruto is Iruka. I saw my sister land next to me and told me that Naruto was hidden behind a tree and he's still got the scroll. I nodded and turned my attention back at the Iruka and Mizuki who are still talking. I saw Mizuki take his giant shuriken and threw it at Iruka. I was about to jump and knock it out of the way when Naruto suddenly appeared and kicked Mizuki in the chin. The shuriken came spinning towards us so we jumped onto a different tree. I turned and saw that it wasn't just one Naruto to loads more. So he learned the Shadow clone jutsu eh? Impressive. They all lunged themselves at Mizuki and beat the crap out of him. I wanted to stop this before any serious damage is done but I don't like him so I just sat there and watch the beating session. After they were done, Iruka gave Naruto his headband and Naruto hugged him. I nodded to Mika and we jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Mika asked.

"H-hai" Naruto stuttered looking a little bit panicky. Mika gave Naruto a thumps up.

"Well done and an excellent job you did on that lump over there. It saves us some trouble." Mika pointed at Mizuki. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. I walked over to the scroll and picked it up. "Do you want to take a look at those injures you have there Iruka-san?" I heard Mika say. I wrapped one of Mizuki's arms around my shoulder and dragged him towards my sister who was healing Iruka's wounds. When she was done, she can over to me and held Mizuki's other arm like me so it wouldn't be that heavy on both of us.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Iruka asked looking at both of us.

"Of course Iruka-san." Mika nodded.

"Why are you two so err never mind. It's none of my business."

"See ya around Naruto." Mika said before I teleported out of there. We place Mizuki into custody until the Hokage decides what to do with him. Mika went back to the apartment to get some sleep while I go the Hokage and give him the mission report and the scroll back.

When I finish the mission report, I teleported to my apartment and changed my chakra back to normal. I got change out of my ANBU uniform and into my normal ninja clothes. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I decided to take a nap on the couch for a few minutes.

"Hey onee-chan" Mika said while shaking me to get up. I groaned and turned around so that I wasn't facing her.

"Go away, I want to sleep." I murmured, waving my hand at her.

"But onee-chan don't you need to see the Hokage this morning?" My eyes shot open and I sprang up. I glanced at the time and it was now 7:30 am. Aww man, I'm half an hour late.

"Crap!" I jumped up and quickly slipped my sandals on. "Don't be late again today. They are putting people in their teams so get ready to leave." I called from the hallway.

"Don't worry onee-chan. They academy doesn't start until eight so I got plenty of time." Mika said while lounging on the couch, flicking through the TV channels. I said a quick bye and teleported out of there to the front doors of the Hokage's office. I knock on the door and heard a "come in" from the Hokage. I stepped in the office and bowed.

"I'm sorry that I was late Hokage-sama."

"That's alright Yuzuki, the person that I also want to speak with is still not here at the moment so it doesn't matter if your late." I smiled at the old man. He really is just a soft old man even though he is the Hokage. "I called for you today because you are the sonly person I can trust." He took a deep breathe. "I want you to join a team of genin and observe them and record their progress on becoming a ninja and keep an eye on them. Don't worry Yuzuki, it's like you being a member of a team and the Jounin that is teaching the genin already know this and has accepted your present in the team, oh and that person is Kakashi and his genins Naruto, Sasuke, Mika and Sakura. Ahh here he comes now."

My eye was twitching as I processed all the information that the Hokage bombarded on me. Right then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in Kakashi." I froze on the spot. 'No, this could not be happening to me.' I glared at the Hokage. He seemed to find my reaction funny because he laughed but cover it with a cough. "Ah Kakashi, your late."

"Gomen Hokage-sama but a cat was stuck up a pole and I had to help it," said Kakashi with a smile, walking up to me and standing right next to me. There was a moment of silent before Kakashi coughed and started to speak. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Kakashi meet Aozora Yuzuki a chunin, your tag along, Yuzuki meet Hatake Kakashi the Jounin that will be teaching the genin group." Kakashi turned to look at me and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yuzuki." I shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too Kakashi-senpai." I let go of his hand and turned my attention to the Hokage mentally screaming.

"Alright then, Kakashi your group of genin consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Saskue and Aozora Mika. That's all for now, both of you a dismissed." We bowed and start to head towards the door when the Hokage added "oh and Yuzuki, I think it will be beneficial to stick with Kakashi while he observes your team members so stay close."

"Hai" I said through gritted teeth and close the door. I swear to kami that I am going to get him for this. Kakashi cleared his throat and I turned around and looked at him.

"Well lets head over to the academy, they will be starting class soon." He said and started to walk away very quickly. Wow for a person that is late, he sure moves fast. Once we were outside of the Hokage tower, Kakashi started sprinting toward the academy. I chased after him. When I have finally caught up to him, he was on a tree that was outside one of the classrooms. I climb the tree and perched next to him.

"Finally caught up huh?" He said with crease of his eye, which I assume is a smile. I gave a slight glare and looked in the classroom. I immediately recognize that it was my sister's class in the classroom. There was some commotion going on so I looked and found it was Sakura and Ino arguing that who gets to sit next to Saskue. Naruto got pissed and jumped on the table and glared at Saskue. They were having a glaring contest by the look of things when a boy sitting in front knocked Naruto and Naruto… err... kissed Sasuke. There was a moment of silence when someone burst out laughing and I bet that I can guess who it was. Mika was holding onto her rib because she was laughing so hard. But I got to admit it; it was pretty funny seeing their reactions. I almost laughed at it as well and I would have laughed if Kakashi weren't right next to me. "Come on, let's go." Kakashi suddenly said and jump down from the tree.

"Where are we go-" Kakashi sped off without letting me finish on what I was saying. I inwardly groaned. This is by far my worst day ever.

* * *

><p>AN- I am not sure if I should do pairings or not, so if you really want a pairing to appear just review say the pairing that you want. I will try to do my best. Please review

Ja!

Breeze


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Naruto or any other characters except from my own two.

Enjoy and Review

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

This is by far my best day ever. Naruto and Sasuke kissed. Aww man, I should stop laughing because I am finding it very hard to breathe. Once I calmed down I sat down at the back next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata. I see you made it as well. Good for you." I smiled.

"Err A-arigato M-mika-chan" she stuttered giving a tiny smile. Still stuttering I see. I looked around the class and show that most people have made it to genin including Naruto. I smile at the thought of his shadow clone jutsu. The boy eases to amaze me. The door slide open and in can Iruka-sensei. He started to talk about the duties of being a genin and stuff, which I didn't bother to listen to.

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto..." I turned my attention to Naruto. So it is his team that Iruka is calling out I thought. I listened a bit longer to see who else was on his team. "Haruno Sakura…" I nearly jumped out of my seat when Naruto cheered while Sakura banged her head on the desk. "Uchiha Sasuke…" This time Sakura cheered while Naruto banged his head on the desk. I feel sorry for Naruto to be stuck with that Uchiha. Thank Kami-sama that I am not in that team. I wouldn't want to be stuck with an annoying fan girl and a social-less person. "And Aozora Mika." Naruto also cheered but I banged my head against the table. 'Man that really hurts.'

We got dismissed for lunch and I headed out. I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke standing there.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to have lunch together. Because now that we are a team, we can get to know each other more." Sakura said with starry eyes. I really want to belch when I saw how she acts around Sasuke. I mean he is only a human being. What so great about him any way? He's nothing special. He thinks that he is cool and every one loves him. Ha! Think again.

I almost laughed out loud when Sakura got denied. Naruto came over to Sakura and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him. And of course Sakura said no to him. I chuckled. This team will not know the meaning of teamwork. I signed when I noticed that everyone left me standing on my own. 'Wow, they really don't know what it is like to be a team.' I jumped up to the rooftops and sat down. I took out some rice balls for my lunch and ate them. I wonder if our sensei is not that strict on teamwork. Otherwise, we're screwed.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I cannot believe that scarecrow has given me the slip. I have spent nearly the entire morning searching for him and I am going hungry and tired. I looked up at the sky and it was about noon so it was about lunch. I sighed. Where is that scarecrow?

I was jumping on the rooftops when I spotted him. He was on the rooftop not far from where I am. I smirked. Found ya. I jumped to the roof where he is standing and stood next to him. "Kakashi-senpai can we stop the cat and mouse chase, I'm beat. Anyway it's noon so why don't we have a break?" I sat down on the ledge a got out some rice balls from my pouch. I heard Kakashi shift and sat down next to me. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was just sitting there. There was a moment of silence before a heard a rumble. I stopped eating and turned to look at Kakashi with a sly smile on my face. He looked at me and smiled while rubbing the back of his head. I held a rice ball for him to eat.

"Oh don't worry about me Yuzuki. I'm fine." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Kakashi-senpai, if you don't eat, you will starve and then won't be able to keep up with me." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He looked at me for a while before accepting the food.

"Arigato Yuzuki " I turned and continued eating. I heard a cough and looked back at Kakashi who was trying not to choke himself on the rice ball. Figures, he doesn't want me to see his face. I chuckled. After a while I have finish my lunch, I gazed up to the sky and started to name the clouds. I heard a jingle next to me and saw that it was three silver bells that Kakashi was holding. He seemed to be in deep thought so I didn't bother asking him. Something in front caught our eye and we saw that it was Naruto sneaking along the roof side towards an open window where Sasuke was sitting.

"Nani?" I said to myself. Naruto jumped on Sasuke. There was some type of commotion going on in there but I didn't see anything because the window was closed. Then there was silence coming from the room. The window opened and out slipped Sasuke or should I say Naruto who transformed into Sasuke. 'What in the hell was Naruto doing' I thought. When Naruto was out of sight I jumped off of the roof that I was on to the roof side and peaked in. Sasuke was tied up. 'Impressive' I thought. Naruto was able to defeat Sasuke so easily. I turned and saw Kakashi made no move to help him so I pulled up my hood, to hide my face and jumped in. I saw Sasuke stiffen. I moved in front of him and crouched down. I reached for the tape that was covering his mouth but he jerked back. I sighed and moved to his side. I took out a Kunai and cut through the ropes in one clean cut. He jumped away from me and ripped the tape away from his mouth. 'Ouch, that must hurt' I thought.

"Who are you?" he asked rather rudely, taking a fighting stance. I don't like his attitude already and we haven't officially met. When I wasn't about to answer, he lunged at me with a kunai in his hand. I jumped to the other side of the room. He whipped around. His Sharingan activated and starring straight at me. 'Thank kami-sama that I had my hood to keep my face hidden.' I did a hand sign and disappeared out of the room before he could attack again. I was running along the rooftops when I felt Kakashi's presence behind me. I stopped and he stopped. I turned around and found that Kakashi was staring at me. 'Was there something wrong with me I thought?' I looked down and found that every thing was fine. I looked back at Kakashi and he was still staring at me.

"Is there something wrong Kakashi-senpai?" I asked, pulling down my hood.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said with a small smile. 'I didn't believe him. Crap, is he thinking that I am that ANBU? Quick, I need to distract him.'

"Oh, okay then. Shouldn't we be meeting you team soon, Kakashi-senpai?" I tried changing the subject.

"Ah yes. Why don't you meet me at the Academy rooftop? I'll be there in a moment." With that said he disappeared. 'Great distraction, now he left me on my own, again. Oh well.' I headed towards the Academy rooftop, which was empty to my liking. There was a couple of trees planted there and green house. I jumped up on a tree branch and leaned against the trunk. I didn't feel like sleepy so I pulled out a scroll from my pouch and took out my personal sketchpad that nobody is allowed to see. Not even my sister knows that I can draw. I started to sketch the view I had of the village and before I know it the peace and quiet was ruined by footsteps that were headed towards the roof.

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

I can't believe that I fell asleep. Now I'm late meeting our sensei I thought as I was running toward the academy. I couldn't bother use the front door so I decided to jump up to the classroom window, which was thankfully open. When I got there, I sighed in relief. They were still there. I decided to sit on the windowsill and wait for our sensei. I looked over and saw Naruto standing up on a chair and wedging an eraser there.

"Naruto! You're going to get us in trouble!" Sakura yelled.

"Aw come on Sakura-chan. He gets what he deserves for being late." Naruto said getting off the chair.

"Hey Sasuke, I bet you 50 ryo that our sensei falls for it." I said with a grin, looking at Sasuke.

"Hn, no. He's a Jounin, he won't be able to fall for such a stupid trick like that." Just about when he was about to finish, the door slide open and a head popped through. The eraser fell on him. I cursed under my breath. Damn, I could be 50 ryo richer. Naruto burst out laughing and pointing at our baka of a sensei while Sakura was trying to apologize.

"Well my first impression of you guys is that, I hate you." Oh just great I thought. We got stuck with a freak of a sensei. Kami help us.

We were on the roof of the academy sitting down while our sensei was leaning against the railing. I was sitting by Sakura; next to her were Sasuke and then Naruto.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves"?

"What should we say sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Things like that."

"Ne sensei, why don't you introduce yourselves first?" Naruto said.

"Me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi…" after I heard his name I blocked out everything else and day dreamed about rainbows. They are very beautiful this time of year.

"And you with the blue" Kakashi said.

"Huh? Oh my name is Aozora Mika. I like loads of things such as rice balls and I hate snakes. My hobbies are training, listening to music and that's about it really. My dream is to be the greatest ninja so I could protect everyone." I said.

"Alright people, there will be another addition to our team. She is a chunin and she will be observing our team efforts and progress." Now that caught my attention. A chunin eh. I wonder who it is. Kakashi made a signal and on the railing next to him appeared the mystery chunin. My jaw almost dropped open.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I saw Kakashi signal for so I jumped down beside Kakashi on the railing. I waved to the genin.

"This is Aozora Yuzuki. Yuzuki meet the team. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Mika." He said.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said with a small smile.

"Hey Yuzuki-sensei, are you from the same clan as Mika here?" asked Sakura. Now that caught me off guard. I have to admit, they are more observant then others. I nodded and was about to say something but someone interrupted me

"ONEE-CHAN! Why didn't you tell me that you are going to be on this team?" Mika yelled pointing at me. I sighed and put my hand on my face.

"Eh? NANI? Mika-chan you never told me you had a sister, you never even told me that Yuzuki was your sister! Naruto screamed at Mika. Mika and Naruto ended up with an argument and Sasuke and Sakura and to calm those idiots down but they also ended up in the fight. I looked at Kakashi and he was looking at me. I guess that he didn't know that I had a sister either. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head looking a little sheepish. I turned my attention back to the noisy bunch that are still fighting.

"Alright you lot. I think Kakashi-senpai has something to say to you guys for tomorrows test." I yelled at them. They all sat back down and looked at Kakashi, waiting for his instructions. He cleared his throat, turned to the genin and started on this speech about the survival training and how likely that they are going to fail the test.

After Kakashi decided to give them their fright of their lives and telling them not the eat breakfast or they will puke, Ha! What a bunch of rubbish, he disappeared leaving me with the genin. When I looked at them, they were still staring at the spot that Kakashi was before he left. I clapped breaking them out of their trances "Well I guess that you are dismissed then." Sasuke turned to leave followed by his fan girl, pestering about a date. I turned and saw Mika and Naruto are still there.

"Hey Mika-chan, do want to go and have some ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto but I'm training with Yuzuki. Perhaps some other time" she said with an apologetic smile. Naruto looked disappointed before he put on a small smile of his own but I could tell it was a fake.

"It's alright Mika-chan, I won't stop you spending your time with you sister." He turned to leave when I stopped him.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to come and train with us. It will help to boost your teamwork with my sister?" Naruto's smile brightens up.

"Really? That will be so cool. I haven't had anybody train me before." I smile at his eagerness.

"Alright then, shall we go?" I held out my hand toward Naruto. His looked down at my hand looking a little puzzled. I laughed at his expression.

"Naruto, you have to take my onee-chan's hand if you want to go there quickly." My sister said while snickering. She came over and stood next to me and placed her hand on my arm. Naruto looked hesitant but he reached out and grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Do you get travel sickness?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Err no I don't think so… why?"

"You'll find out." With that said I teleported us to the training grounds. I looked down at Naruto and saw he was clutching my hand like his life depended on it and his eyes squeezed shut. "Eh Naruto we're here." He open his eyes slowly and blinked.

"Huh how did we get here so fast?" he questioned

"My onee-chan can teleport you baka." Mika said.

"Now now children, lets not fight." I said while trying to hold in a grin.

"So what are we going to do for training Yuzuki-sensei?" Naruto asked. I thought about it. I usually train Mika alone so what to do with an extra person, I thought. Then an idea hit me.

"Why don't you two attack my clones and see if you can destroy them with taijutsu only and then find the real me and fight me. Shadow Clone Jutsu" I produced five clones of my self and disappeared along with them leaving Mika and Naruto in the open.

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV (AN- I have no idea why I did this)

"Ha! This is easy! Mika-chan and me are going to fly trough this training. Right Mika-chan?" I turned to Mika smiling. She laughed.

"Oh Naruto, your underestimating my sister there a bit aren't ya." She said with a grin.

"Well she's only a chunin so it won't be much trouble for two genin to defeat her." I said.

"Aw well if you think I'm that bad as a ninja, lets include ninjutsu as well. Lets see if you two can match up to me." I tensed up. She was right behind me and I didn't even sense her. I turned my head slightly and saw Mika-chan fighting with Yuzuki-sensei, probably a clone. I finally snapped out of my trance and jumped away from her. "Let's see what you got, Naruto." She said with a smirk.

"Heh I can beat you with one move. Believe it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I produced 5 shadow clones and stayed back while they ran at her. She can't defeat them all. I'm going to win this. I saw Yuzuki-sensei weave hand signs faster than my eyes can keep up with.

"Wind Style Air Bullet No Jutsu!" she placed her hand to her mouth, made an 'o' shape with her thump and figure and breathed out small bullets of air which are headed to my shadow clones at a very high speed. Some of my clones try to dodge but the bullets are too fast and they destroyed all of my clones. She straightens up and smirked at me. I stared at her with wide eyes. I have got to learn that jutsu. "Is that all you got Naruto-kun?" she teased. "You want to be the Hokage right? Then show me what you can do." She's right. If I want to become the Hokage, I need to defeat her and show to the rest of the village that I can become the Hokage.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" This time about 30 surrounded her including me. "Let's see how you get out of this one!" We all charged for her.

"Wind Style Cyclone no Jutsu" she said as a mini cyclone destroyed a few of my clones. Some started to fight her in hand to hand combat keeping her distracted while I go and sneak behind her. When she nearly destroyed all of my clones, I jumped on her back holding her still. Yes! Victory is mine!

"Hehehe got you Yuzuki-sensei."

"Very good Naruto but not good enough" She turned to look at me and smirked before she disappeared and reappeared behind me. Before I had time to turn around she knocked the back of my leg and made me crumple down to the floor. I was about to get up but she got out a kunai knife and placed it just below my neck and placed her foot on my back but not too much pressure. "Now whose got who" she said. I was about to give in when I felt the kunai removed from my throat and the weight on my back disappeared. I looked up and saw Mika-chan standing over me.

"Hey Naruto, let's work together a defeat her. I mean that's what a team is for right." she turned her head slightly and smiled at me. I blushed.

"Yeah, we're a team and we got each others back, that's what a team is for!" I shouted and jumped up next to Mika-chan. Mika-chan and I fought Yuzuki-sensei's clone with taijutsu.

"You guys have improved rapidly especially you Naruto" Yuzuki-sensei said with a smile after we had completed the training. I cheered and hugged Mika-chan. When I realized what I have done, I quickly let go of Mika-chan and trying not to blush.

"Gomen Mika-chan"

"It's alright Naruto-kun" I blushed again when she added the suffix to my name.

"Alright, lets take a break. You two are going to need all your energy for tomorrows exercise the Kakashi has prepared for you." We all lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. They sun was beginning to set so they colour of the sky was a mixture of orange, pink and purple. Mika and me were talking about our new team and our new sensei while Yuzuki-sensei was asleep. As we were talking a shriek came from above and the source of the shriek was coming towards us. I was about to panic and saying that it was coming to get us when Yuzuki-sensei woke up and let the massive bird land on her arm. I thought it was going to peck her eyes out until Mika calmed me down telling me that it was the Hokage's personal messenger hawk.

"Yuzuki-san, the Hokage wishes to see you." The hell! The bird just talked, I never knew birds could talk.

"Hai Yukimaru" with that said the bird flew away. "Well I got to go. See you tomorrow bright and early." She disappeared leaving me with Mika-chan.

"Hmm… I wonder if we will pass the test tomorrow?" I said.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure we will pass the test together." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope so too" I said laying back on the grass.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I was making my way to the Hokage tower when I bumped into Kakashi making him drop a couple of books that was in his arms.

"Gomen Kakashi-senpai, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright, I wasn't attention." He said, rubbing the back of his head. I bent down and started to gather his books. I glanced at the cover and it said 'ANBU records'. My heart nearly skipped a beat. 'Damn it! I hope he is not looking for me in there'. I decided to ask him. I rose up and handed him the books.

"Ne Kakashi-senpai, why are you looking through the ANBU records?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm looking to see if any thing has changed and if anybody is new to the ranks that's all." He said. I was about to ask him why before he interrupted me "I got to go now, got an early morning tomorrow." He disappeared away before I could stop him. 'Damn it! I need him to get out of my case not into it more.' I couldn't be bothered to move so I teleported to the front door of the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from inside.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" I said with a bow.

"Ah yes Yuzuki, I wanted to ask if there is any problem with the team or the sensei that your observing." He said the last part with a smirk.

"There isn't any problem with the genin Hokage." I said trying to hide my anger.

"Good, what about their sensei then? Having any problems?" I swear to god the Hokage is probably enjoying this then I am.

"There is no problem with their sensei," I said through my clenched teeth. The Hokage actually laughed but covered it up with a cough.

"Good, good, you are now dismissed Yuzuki" I started to walk towards the door then stopped.

"By the way Hokage-sama why did you put me on _his_ team when you knew that I am the one that he is searching for?" I asked trying not to let the anger got the better of me.

"Ah well, the truth is that who better to get him off of your case than yourself. It will save some of my time answering the questions that he fires at me. And plus this is a little pay back of when you set Asuma's beard on fire." He said with a chuckle. 'Damn, how did he know that it was me?' I said a quick good bye and walked out of there. I decided to walk up to the Hokage monuments, to my little place and watch the night sky and the village lights. I sat there for almost an hour before I decided to head home and prepare for tomorrows test.

* * *

><p>AN- I haven't really got anything to say to this chapter but I'm still waiting for the pairing.

Review please.

Ja!

Breeze


	4. Chapter 4

Note- I do not own Naruto or any other characters except my own.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>Next Day <em>Mika's POV

_Beep beep beep beep beeeep *__**Whack**__*_

That will teach you for waking me up. I rolled over so I was staring at the ceiling. It wasn't even light yet and that sensei told us to be there at the training grounds at five. There goes my sleep. I picked myself off the bed and looked at the time. 4:30, great about half an hour to get ready and go to the training grounds for the stupid test. I went out of my bedroom heading towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before getting changed into my ninja clothes. I looked at the mirror. My god, I really let my hair grew this long, I thought as i ran my fingers through my light blue bed hair. I should really get it cut. It grew over the year and now it was down to my lower back. I put my hair in a ponytail and headed towards the living room expecting to see my sister awake. But no, she isn't there. I frowned, wasn't she meant to be there as well? I walked towards her bedroom and opened then door and found myself looking at a broken alarm clock across the room and my sister still in bed. "Yuzuki, wake up. You have to get ready. It's almost 5 in the morning. You're going to be late!" I shouted that bit at her seeming that she was just ignoring me. Her head snapped up from her pillow before turning to glaring at me.

"Will you shut up! You're going to wake up the neighbours." She hissed. Her eyes were still half closed and I doubt that she had a good sleep last night.

"We don't have any neighbours"

"... Oh yeah" Her head hit the pillow again.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Why don't you go on first? I'll catch up with you later." I heard her mumble into her pillow waving at me to go on ahead.

"Okay then." I closed the door and picked up my bag and headed out towards the training grounds.

Me and my sister, we live on our own considering that we like to keep ourselves to ourselves. Our home is not that big as the Hyuuga or the Uchiha mansion. No, ours is smaller. We only have four bedrooms including two guest rooms that we rarely use, a living room, a bathroom, dining room and a kitchen. The dining room and the kitchen doesn't really count as two rooms, the dining table shares the shares the same room as the kitchen thats all. The kitchen back door opens up to our garden. Well you could call it a garden but it is more like a clearing and beyond that it the forest.

Where we live, we rarely see anyone here because we live on a hill that over looks the village. People don't come up here is because they see a sheer cliff and automatically thick that it cuts the route so people will just naturally think there is nobody living up on the cliff especially if its on the west side of the village where people really keep clear of because it is mostly dense forest. Virtually everyone except the Hokage knows where we live.

What they don't know is that the is a paths that leads down the hill but it cuts thought the forest. They steer clear of that.

When I got to the training grounds Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were just standing there and guess what, our sensei wasn't there yet. "Morning, Am I late or something?" I asked them.

"No, its just our sensei that is late." Replied Sakura. "Anyway where is Yuzuki-sensei?" she asked turning to me. Now that my sister has also joined our team they stared calling her Yuzuki-sensei now not that she minds. Naruto also looked interested in where my sister was, including Sasuke.

"Well she said that she will catch up with us later." I said, plopping my bag down next to theirs.

"And you believed her? Well I think that she will be late like Kakashi-sensei is. She just told you that so she could sleep in more." Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Aw so thoughtful that you think of me in that way. But to tell you something, I never go back on my word." They all tensed when they heard a voice behind them. There faces was priceless, I would have laughed but I just don't have the energy. They all turned around and saw it was Yuzuki standing there with her arms folded. "Well it seems that your sensei isn't here yet so I'm just going to take a nap." She walked over to the tree line and sat down, pulled her hood up and leaned back on the tree and went to sleep. There was a moment of silence before we started to wait for our sensei. After two hours Naruto and me sat down while the other two are still standing. Naruto and me fell asleep using our backs to lean on each other when Sakura also decided to sit down and wait after a couple of hours for our sensei.

"Hey fellas, good morning." Naruto and Sakura jumped up causing me to fall back wards and hit my head on the ground.

"YOU'RE LATE!" they yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"A black cat crossed my path so…" Kakashi looked at his students, they did not look happy. He cleared his throat. "Looks like we have one more person missing. Do you guys know where she is?" They all new who he was talking about. They all pointed to the tree line to where Yuzuki was sleeping. He sighed and walked over to her sleeping form. He crouched down next to her and shook her shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

"So you finally arrived. Heh black cat my ass." She said the last bit under her breath but Kakashi heard it. He chuckled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled her hood down. She and Kakashi walked towards the genin and pulled out a clock.

"The alarm is set to 12 pm. You have to get these bells off of me before then. If you fail, you go without lunch and tied to a pole and watch me eat lunch in front of you." As on cue the genin's stomachs rumbled.

"But wait, there are only 3 bells since there are 4 of us." Sakura asked.

"Well at least 1 of you guys is going to be tied up to the pole." He said with a smile. "That person will go back to the academy. You can use any ninja weapons, you have to have the will to kill me if you want to succeed."

"Buts it 's dangerous sensei." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, you couldn't even dodge an eraser." Naruto said.

"The people who tend to complain more don't have much abilities." Naruto cracked. He charged towards Kakashi who just stood there. In a blink of an eye Kakashi had Naruto's hand with the kunai at the back of his head while his other hand was holding on Naruto's head. "I didn't say 'start' yet. But at least you came at me with the will to kill. I'm starting to like you guys. We are going to start now. Ready, START!" the four genin jumped away leaving the Jounin and the chunin alone.

"Well I see you got every thing under control so I'll just leave you to it." Said Yuzuki turning to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Kakashi said grabbing on to her hood to stop her from leaving. "Since you are on this team, I want you to fight me so I can see what abilities you have so I can know what your weaknesses and strengths are." Pulling her back.

"Ah come on Kakashi-senpai, I am perfectly capable in defending myself." Yuzuki said, trying to get away from Kakashi but failing.

"We'll see about that." He said with the grip still on her hood.

"Fine but you have to catch me first." She smiled and disappeared in a poof. Kakashi's eye widened. 'A Shadow Clone? When did she…

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto yelled.

_In the bushes_

"That idiot" Sasuke whispered. He was in the trees over looking Naruto and Kakashi.

"I agree with you there." Sasuke spun around. Yuzuki was perching on the branch right next to him. 'I couldn't even sense her!'

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh your sensei decided to include me in this little test but I don't have to get the bells. I'm just hiding so he doesn't find me and fight me." Yuzuki said while still looking at the arguing duo.

"Hn" This person might be lazier then Shikamaru, he thought before turning his attention to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Suddenly Naruto charged at Kakashi. Kakashi reached down into his pouch causing Naruto to stop.

"I'll teach you about taijutsu first." He then pulled out a book.

While they were fighting, Mika was watching there fight in the bushes masking her chakra so she cannot be detected was forming a plan in her head. She analyzed Kakashi and Naruto movements and stopped when she saw him make a hand sign.

"Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu One Thousand Years of Death!" Mika wanted to belch when she saw Kakashi ram his fingers into Naruto's backside causing Naruto to fly into the river. Mika took the chance of distraction to run out and attack Kakashi with taijutsu. Just then 2 shuriken came spinning from the water towards Kakashi and Mika. Kakashi spots them and catches them with one hand while the other is still holding the book. Mika jumped out of the way and headed towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah fine. I'm going to get this over and done with! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" about 7 Narutos' came out of the water and ran straight for Kakashi. 1 shadow clone got behind Kakashi and held him there while the others jumped onto him and held him there too and the real one was getting ready to punch Kakashi when Kakashi used a Substitution Jutsu and swap himself with a clone Naruto fooling them. The Naruto's were too busy fighting each other to notice that Mika was trying to help him.

"Hey Naruto, undo the jutsu." Shouted Mika over the commotion.

"Oh yeah. Okay." When the other Narutos' disappeared there were only Mika and Naruto left standing.

"Right Naruto, I'm going to find a bell. I'll help you later." She disappeared after that. Naruto caught sight of a shiny object on the ground and realized it was a bell and went straight for it only to be caught in a trap.

While Kakashi was giving a lecture to Naruto, Sasuke thought that his guard was down so he threw some kunai and shuriken at Kakashi who got hit. Naruto was yelling at Sasuke when they saw that it was another substitution jutsu.

"Ah crap Sasuke, now Kakashi knows where we are now." Yuzuki said keeping her voice down before jumping away from him.

"Hn" Sasuke jumped the opposite way not knowing that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I climbed on to a tree and decided to perch there and hide from Kakashi. I leaned back on the trunk and preyed that he will not find me. I was listening to the surroundings when I heard a scream. 'Huh must be Sakura.' Just then another scream, which is probably Sakura again but much louder came through the trees. 'Wow it must be really bad if that caused her to scream that loud.' I pulled my hood over my eyes and decided to take a nap. Again.

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

I was running through the trees when I heard Naruto yell out. I stopped and turned back and headed towards Naruto. Suddenly Kakashi was in front of me.

"I haven't fought you yet so let's make this a quick one," he said not taking his eyes from the book.

"Alright" I charged at him. When I was about to punch him is disappeared and reappeared behind him and swept my leg under him. He jumped and when he was about to turn around I took my chance and reached for a bell as fast I could and replaced it with a genjutsu so he wouldn't notice. He was about to grab me leg when I turned and bolted towards Naruto, which left Kakashi-sensei in a bit of a daze.

When I got there he was dangling from rope tied to a tree. 'God Naruto, you fell for a trap' I got out my kunai and threw it at the rope. "Geez Naruto got caught again. Listen why don't we work together like last night? It will boost up the chances of getting a bell."

"Don't worry about me Mika-chan, I can get a bell on my own and I'll get one for you as well so we can pass." With that he ran off in the opposite direction of where Kakashi-sensei is. I sighed and started to run towards Kakashi-sensei when I heard a scream. 'Probably Sakura again.' I came across a small clearing when something pink and black caught my eye. I turned and saw Sakura on the ground, unconscious and Sasuke, well the head of him. 'Whack a mole' I thought. I held my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing at the sight. "What happened to Sakura?" I asked stifling my laugh.

"Nothing I just said her name and she fainted." He said, blankly. I couldn't help but grin.

"Wow, she is a massive fan-girl if you just said her name and fainted because of it."

"Stop you chit-chat and help me out of here."

"Alright, alright geez." I crouch down in front of him, got a stick and started to dig him out while flicking some dirt at his face while doing do.

"Will you hurry up? I want to get a bell." I threw the stick away.

"Fine, don't move" I weaved some hand signs and jumped away from him. "Earth style Earth Crumble No Jutsu." I slammed my hand towards the ground and watched it loosen up. I stood up and walked towards Sasuke. "Can you move you hand?" he got his hand free and held open. I took his hand and started to pull him out. I think I loosened the earth a bit too much because Sasuke came flying out of there and landed on top on me. Our noses almost touch and I could feel his breath on my face. I could help but blush at how close he is to me. I also notice a light blush spread across his face. I snapped out of his gaze. "Err Sasuke can you GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled and pushed him off. I forced the blush away and turned around facing Sasuke. He still had the blush on his face but it soon disappeared.

"Arigato Mika"

"No problem" I walked towards Sakura and shook her shoulder. Sasuke knelt down on the other side of her. Her eyes finally fluttered open and landed on Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun your okay!" she screeched hugging Sasuke.

"Hey let go… not too close…"

"Say why don't we work together it will give us a chance on getting those bells?" I said standing up.

"No I work alone and I'm getting those bells on my own. There's still time left before noon."

"Hey Sasuke-kun since there is little time left why don't we give up and try again next year?" Sakura said.

"Only I can kill that man…" I didn't bother into listening to Sasuke's ambition so instead I lay down and watched the clouds. 'No point in trying since there is no more time left.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I was taking a light nap when I felt Kakashi's presence coming towards my direction. 'Damn him' I felt the branch move a little. 'So he is right in front of me eh. Damn it there goes my first escape plan.' I pretended not to notice and went back to sleep.

"You can't hide from me you know. I will eventually found you. Now get up, I caught you." I sighed and got up.

"Are you sure Kakashi-senpai?" the shadow clone that planted in the trees disappeared giving me all of it's memories. 'So he found my shadow clone'. I was running and came across a clearing and stopped. There was Kakashi standing there, hands in his pocket looking as laid back as ever.

"I caught you so now lets fight." He took a fighting stance.

"Correction you have to catch me if you want to fight me." I was about to turn and leg it but he appeared in front of me, blocking my exit.

"If you fight me I'll let you go," I thought about this for a while.

"But you have to catch me to fight me so..." I was turned and was about to leg it when someone grabbed onto my hood.

"Caught you" He whispered into my ear. I pouted.

"Fine, you caught me" I took a fight stance he did the same. When he didn't make a move I straightened up and weaved hand signed as fast as I can so he could not see them. "Wind Style Air Bullet no Jutsu" I breathed out 4 air bullets towards Kakashi. The impact of that jutsu caused dirt to fly every, causing my visibility to weaken. When the dust cleared the point of impact laid a log in splinters. 'A Substitution Jutsu?'

"That wouldn't be that nice would it" a voice said directly behind me. I quickly grabbed a kunai out of my pouch and swung it at Kakashi. He blocked it with his own kunai. I grabbed another kunai with my other hand and he did the same. We started to fight each other with our kunais when he knocked both of my kunai out of me hand with a kick. He discarded his kunais and started to fight me using taijutsu. I was too busy blocking the punches he was aiming at me that his leg swept under mine knocking me over. I landed with my face against the ground. I was about to get up but something cold touched my neck while a hand grabbed my hand and held it on my back. "Now I got you," he whispered next to my ear.

"Are you sure about that?" I disappeared and reappear next to Kakashi and lunged at him. He was lying on the floor and was about to get up but a grabbed a kunai and placed it just above the skin of his neck. "Now whose got who?" I said with a victory smile. I dropped my smile then the Kakashi on the floor disappeared with a poof. 'Not another shadow clone'. A cool metal substance touched my neck. I tensed up. 'Damn it, he got me'.

"No, I got you," he whispered next to my neck. I blushed a little. 'When did he get so close to me?' I sighed.

"Alright you got me now let me go." I heard him chuckle.

"Impatient I see." He removes the Kunai from my neck and placed it back into his pouch. Just then the bell rang. "Let's get going" he started walking towards the poles with me following behind him rubbing my neck where i felt he breath on me.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Naruto was tied to a pole while the other three were sitting down. Kakashi was standing in front of them while Yuzuki was leaning against a pole. All four of the genin's stomachs growled.

"Your stomachs are growling eh? Oh and the results oh the test you did is that none of you need to return to the academy." Naruto and Sakura cheered while Sasuke smirked. 'This isn't right, he's got something up his sleeve' Mika thought. "The four of you should quit being a ninja!" The cheering stopped. "You four are just kids that doesn't deserve to be ninjas." Sasuke charged towards Kakashi. In a blink Kakashi was holding down Sasuke with his foot and holding his hand at his back. "See? You're all just kids."

"DON"T STEP ON SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted.

"Do you think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we are put into teams?"

"It's teamwork right?" Mika whispered.

"Speak up Mika, I don't think anybody heard you there."

"Teamwork". Shock was spread over the other three genins faces.

"But there is only three bells so one of us will fail the test and sent back to the academy." Sakura stated.

"Of course that is to pin you on each other leading to group conflict. A ninja must over see this. You are all pathetic.

Sakura. You care about Sasuke more than Naruto and even when Naruto was in front of you needing help, you went after Sasuke.

Naruto. All you care about is working on your own.

Mika, although you kinda got it in the end and helping out Naruto and Sasuke you forgot about the task at hand.

And you Sasuke, you thought that those three are going to be a burden on you and did everything by yourself. Missions are done is teams. If you don't any teamwork, it can result in mission failure or even death of a member.

For example." He took out a kunai and held it on Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, Kill Naruto and Mika or Sasuke dies." Shock ran across Naruto's and Sakura's face while Mika just remained calm. "That's what will happen." He got off of Sasuke and headed towards a memorial stone. "Do you know what this is? It's the memorial stone for the KIA people. Some of my best friends are on this stone."

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi turned around "I'm going to give you guys one more chance but the battle will be harder so have your lunch now. And don't give Naruto any, that's what he gets for breaking the rules. If any body feeds him, that person will immediately fail." Once he was done warning them he grabbed the day dreaming Yuzuki and disappeared leaving the genin with their lunches.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

"Ahh Kakashi-senpai, a little warning next time when you decided to abduct me." I said rubbing my temples.

"Gomen but I want to see if they learned anything from what I said back there," he said rubbing the back of his head. We reappeared not far from where the genins are so we could still see them but they cannot see us. I turned around and saw Kakashi lean against a tree trunk.

"So now what do we do? We wait?" I asked. He nodded, closing his eyes. "Alright then wake me up when they figure it out." He was about to question me but I walked over to the tree he was leaning on, sat down, pulling my hood up and went to take a nap. We masked our chakra so the genins didn't know we are here. 'I wonder if they figure it out before it's too late.'

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

We were sitting down having lunch when Naruto's stomach started at growl. "I'm okay if I don't eat. I'm fine." Another growl. "Perfectly fine."

"Here Naruto, you can have mine." I held out my lunch in front of him.

"B-but Mika-chan you will fail if you give me food. Kaka-"

"Ah stuff Kakashi-sensei, if you fail, I will fail with you. Any way that's what a team is for right?" I gave him a smile.

"Here" Sasuke also held out his lunch. "It's fine, I don't sense him anywhere nearby. The four of us are going to get the bells together. It's going to be trouble if he is hungry." I looked at him. 'So he is finally getting the test eh?' I saw Sakura also holding out he lunch to Naruto and giving him a smile. Naruto went all teary eyed.

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

"You don't need to thank me, just hurry up and eat."

"Err Sakura? He can't because his hands are tied." I said grinning at the situation.

"I'm only going to do this once. You understand Naruto?"

"I understand" Naruto said, grinning. Sakura fed Naruto. Suddenly a huge gust of wind formed in front of us, making the dirt fly around.

"YOU FOUR!" Kakashi shouted, coming out of the dirt cloud. I saw my sister standing at the side of him but further back. "You broke the rules. Are you prepared for you punishment?" he did some hand signs and thunderclouds start to gather around us making it thunder and lightning. "Any last words?"

"B-but you said, a team, that's why those three…" Naruto said trying to reason with our sensei.

"We're a four man team right?" Sasuke said.

"That's right the four of us are one." Sakura yelled. I wanted to smile.

"That's right if Naruto's in trouble, we will help him out even if it is breaking the rules. We are a team." I said, standing up.

"You four are one eh?" Kakashi said, walking towards us. "You pass." He smiled. It took us a moment for what he said to sink. "Those who break the rules are scum. But those who don't care for there friends are worst than scum. You four are the first ones to pass."

"He's… He's kinda cool." Naruto said all teary eyed. I saw Sakura smile and Sasuke smirk.

"Training ends. Let's go home." Sasuke and Sakura started to walk away.

"Hey sensei." I said running up to him.

"Yes Mika?"

"Do you want it back?"

"Huh?" I held out my hand and placed the bell into his hand. He stared at the bell in his hand.

"Well thanks for the training sensei" I disappeared and reappeared besides a shouting Naruto.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! UNTIE THE ROPES!"

"No need to yell Naruto, me and Yuzuki are still here" I chuckled and cut through the ropes with my kunai.

"Thanks Mika-chan. Hey Yuzuki-sensei, Mika-chan, do you want to have Ramen together?" Out of my corner of my eye I saw Yukimaru land on a tree waiting probably for my sister. A shriek confirmed it.

"Sorry Naruto, but maybe some other time." Yuzuki said ruffling his hair. "Maybe you and Mika can go together?" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Sure, come on Naruto." I dragged a blushing Naruto away towards Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

I watched as Mika dragged Naruto away toward to exit of the training field. Once they are out of sight, I held out my arm and let Yukimaru perch on it. "Yuzuki-san. The Hokage has a mission for you. ANBU of you please." I nodded. Yukimaru flew off and I teleported to my apartment and got changed into my ANBU uniform with my cloak on and my mask. Once I was done I changed my chakra, teleported to the Hokages office and bowed down on one knee.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" I asked. I noticed a familiar presence in the room but decided to ignore it.

"Ah yes. I want you to deliver this scroll to a village at the border of fire country. It is a simple A-rank mission. There are probably other ninjas that want this scroll as well but I assume that they will be no problem for you. The village chief will meet you at the entrance of the village. Make sure you keep the scroll safe from bandits and other ninja, just make sure that you don't kill them." He tossed me the scroll and I tucked it inside of my cloak pocket.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Do you think that is wise sending her alone on a mission like that? Some ninjas might be stronger than her and she might even get killed." Spoke the shadowy figure. I turned and looked at him. He stepped into the light. 'AHH Kami-sama! Why me!'

"She is a quiet capable ninja Kakashi. She has done much tougher missions then this before." I looked back towards Hokage pleading with my eyes that I want to get the heck out of here. "You can go." He waved me off.

"Hai" I said and disappeared. I reappeared out side of the leaf village and started my way towards the border village with the scroll in my pocket.

_After the Mission _

I was jumping through the trees coming back from the mission. The mission was a breeze. There was not that many ninjas and bandits that wanted the scroll as I expected but the ones that did sure put up a fight but I knocked them all unconscious just as the Hokage said not to kill them. Sure I had a small gash on my hand that I had bandaged up but apart from that, it was a piece of cake. The blood was now seeping through the bandage. I have to ask my sister to heal it up for me if I don't want to go to the hospital. I headed towards the Hokages office and did a mission report. After I was dismissed I didn't feel like heading home so I went to the place on the Hokage monuments and decided to watch the sunset. I was leaning against a tree when I heard some footsteps behind me. I got a kunai out and spun around facing the person.

"Wow there. I come in piece," Iruka said holding up his hands in front of him. I stared at him for a second before the kunai back into my pouch.

"Gomen Iruka-san, I didn't sense you there."

"It's alright. No body usually comes up here. Hey aren't you that ANBU that helped me and Naruto out the other day?" he said looking at me.

"Hai"

"Well I appreciate your help. Is there anything I could do to repay you?" He asked. 'He just has to be too damn nice doesn't he?'

"There's no need to repay me Iruka-san. We were only following orders." I saw that he looked down at my hand that was bleeding. The blood has seeped through the bandage and was now dripping off of my hand to the ground.

"It looks like you have an injury there. Tell you what I'll bandage it up for you. Consider it as a thank you for helping us out." He said taking out some bandages from his pockets.

"You don't need to trouble yourself Iruka-san, I can take care of it." I said, trying to get him to leave me alone.

"No I insist." He came over and took my hand and started to unwrap the blood soaked ones and wrapping the new ones on. "So what rank mission did you go on?" he said not taking his eyes off of my hand as he is bandaging it up.

"It was an A-rank mission." He paused a little before continuing.

"An A-rank? Don't you think that is a bit hard for a girl your age." He said. I smirked under my mask.

"You have no idea how many people say that to me." I said with some amusement in my voice. "But some ANBU are even younger when they started."

"Oh?" he sounded surprised. 'Let's surprise him more.' I grinned.

"Yeah, the one with me was about three years younger I think and I am not that old." Sounding not bothered. He tensed. 'Victory!'

"Wow that is young. Considering you seem too young for ANBU as well. There, all done." He said straitening up with a smile on his face. I inspected his work.

"Nice job Iruka-san, better then what I did." I said with a chuckle. "Well I got to go. It was nice talking to you Iruka-san." I said with a slight bow.

"Me too, I have to meet up with someone as well. I hope I see you again, ANBU-san." He said with a small smile at his lips.

"Me too Iruka-san." With that I disappeared and reappeared at my apartment. I changed my chakra back to normal and took my mask off. I headed towards the Kitchen for a glass of water but was abruptly tackled by my sister.

"Yuzuki! What took you so long?" she practically screamed down my ear. I had to push her off of me with both hands because she has me in her death grip.

"I had a mission and I was caught up in something." When I was free I sat down on a chair and leaned my hand on the table. "Oh by the way, can you heal this for me, I can't be bothered to bandage it up again in the morning."

"Okay." She grabbed a chair and sat opposite me and started to undo the bandages. While she was busy healing I asked her about her night with Naruto.

"So how was your date with Naruto?" I said with a sly smile on my face. She almost choked on her own saliva.

"It wasn't a date. It was just two friends having dinner together. That's all." She said trying not to blush.

"Hmm uh sure it was." I said sounding unconvincing.

"It's true!" she shouted, going redder probably with anger or embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Village<em>

Kakashi was leaning against a building wall reading his book while waiting for someone to arrive.

"Hey Kakashi. You're here early."

"No I was here late. You were surprising later then me Iruka." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off of the book.

"Gomen, I was caught up with something." He said rubbing the back of his head, smiling.

"Oh? Care to share?"

"Well on my way over here when I saw an ANBU that helped me and Naruto out with Mizuki. They are very young to be an ANBU." He looked at Kakashi to see if he was listening but it seems that Kakashi was only half listening and half reading his book. Iruka decided to carry on. "Well I saw one of them and she said that she just came back from an A-rank mission and-"

"Wait, did you just A-rank mission?" Kakashi asked snapping his book close and putting it back into his pouch.

"Err yes, anyway I talked to her a bit and notice that her hand was injured and bandaged it up for her. Then we said our good byes and then she disappeared." Iruka said looking at Kakashi.

"Do you know what type of mask she was wearing?" Kakashi said trying not to sound concerned.

"Err I think it was a wolf one with red and blue slash on either side. Why Kakashi? Have you met her before?" Iruka said questioning his friend.

"Maybe" he said and started walking.

"So how are Naruto and his team?" Iruka said catching up with Kakashi.

"Oh there okay, they are the first ones to pass actually."

"Wow, you have some team there to be the first ones to make it through your test." Iruka said sounding shocked.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Review please. Cookies for people who review! And not the bad type btw :P<p>

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Note-It's chapter 5! yeah! i hope it is interesting :P

I do not own Naruto or any other character except from my own.

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><em>Next Day Mika's POV<em>

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C."

"This is Mika, arrived at point D."

"… This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"Your slow Naruto." Sasuke said through our walkie-talkies.

"Alright Team 7… The target has moved. After it." Kakashi said. I chased after out target and hid behind a tree when it stopped. I also sensed that Sasuke and Sakura also hind behind a tree. "What's the distance from the target?"

"5 meters, I'm ready to go." Naruto said.

"I'm am too." Sasuke said behind a tree.

"Me too." Sakura said on a tree.

"Me three." I said after I heard the team.

"Okay. GO!" Kakashi said. I jumped towards our target. I saw that the other three had the target surrounded. I fall back as Naruto grabbed the lost cat.

"I GOT YOU!" Naruto screamed while trying to stop the car from scratching his face off.

"Confirm Target." Kakashi said.

"Target Confirmed." Sasuke replied.

"Alright then. Mission capture lost cat Tora Complete." I heard Kakashi said. Once I heard that we are finished I took off my walkie-talkie and so did Sasuke and Sakura.

"ISN'T THERE MORE EXCITING MISSIONS WE COULD WORK ON?" Naruto screamed into his walkie-talkie preferably to Kakashi. I whistled.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." I snickered as I watch Naruto being beaten up by the cat. We started walking towards the Academy to give our mission report in when Naruto spoke up.

"Err where is Yuzuki-sensei? I didn't see her on the mission." Naruto said looking around. Since the cat hates Naruto so much Sakura decided to hold the little critter before it removes his face. I was about to answer it when Kakashi answered it instead.

"It's her day off today so she doesn't need to observe us today." Kakashi answered while walking with his nose stuck inside that book of his.

"Man! I want to train more. Why don't you train us more Kakashi-sensei? I mean Yuzuki-sensei trained Mika and me the other day. I want to become stronger so I can be the Hokage." Naruto whined. I sighed. Naruto and his whining sure are annoying sometimes. I slowed down and walked next to Sakura with the cat.

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh hey Mika, why are you walking with me and not Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well Naruto and his whining is sometimes err… annoying and plus he is giving me a headache." I said smiling.

"Well he does whine a lot." She said agreeing with me, resuming petting the cat.

"And I rather walk with you because I can have a descent conversation with you than Duck butt over there." I pointed with thump towards Sasuke who was walking a bit further than Kakashi and Naruto, being as silent as ever. I heard Sakura choke at the nickname.

"D-duck butt?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, doesn't his hair look like a ducks ass when it is in the water with its butt up?" I asked, grinning.

"...Well it kinda does." She agreed hastily. We burst into a fit of giggles after that. 'Aw man, it is good to have some girl time'.

"And what are you two girls giggling at?" a voice said behind us. Sakura and me turned around and saw Yuzuki standing there. She wasn't wearing her ninja cloths but a sleeveless grey jacket with a blue sleeve shirt underneath and navy blue trousers and normal ninja shoes.

"Yuzuki-sensei!" Sakura said, surprised. I heard the boys stopped walking as well and turned to look at us. Yuzuki smiles and waved.

"Hello boys."

"Isn't it your day off today Yuzuki-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It is but I just picked up a scroll that the Hokage wants and I am heading towards the Academy to give it in," she said waving the scroll.

"Well we were just heading other there now, so you can come with if you want?" Sakura said, trying to be nice.

"Sure why not." We headed towards the Academy and gave the cat to its rightful owner who was now squeezing it to death. Lets just say that I am glad I am not the cat. I drowned out everything the Hokage says because he started to talk about Missions and their ranks to Naruto, who wasn't listening either.

"Alright then. If you insist, I will give you a C rank mission. It is to escort a certain someone."

"Really? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?" Naruto pestered.

"Don't be too hasty Naruto. Send him in." The Hokage said. I looked at the door as it open to revel a drunken old man.

"What? It is just a bunch of kids." He took a swing at his beer. 'Yep, defiantly drunk.' "Is the smallest one with the idiotic face really a ninja?" he asked half drunk.

"Hey whose the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto asked smiling. I sighed. I guess that he doesn't know that he was talking about him. I stepped beside Sakura and Sasuke stepped beside Naruto. Every one was taller than Naruto. "I'm going to kill you" Naruto shouted, trying to kill the man but was held back by Kakashi.

"No Naruto, you mustn't kill the man we are supposed to protect you baka." Kakashi said.

"I'm am Tazuna the expert bridge builder. I want you to protect me until I complete the bridge."

"I want team 7 to escort this man to the land of waves. Oh and Yuzuki-san, your going too." The Hokage said to my sister.

"But it is my day off through." She whined.

"Tough now off you go." He said with a smile. We walked out of the Academy with the bridge builder in toe.

"Alright. We will meet at the gates in an hour. Make sure you have your ninja gear with you and some extra clothes." Kakashi said then disappeared. We all walked to our house to get ready. Since we had 30 minutes to spare I sat down on the couch and sort out my medical kit. After a couple of minutes I looked up and saw my sister came in changed into her ninja clothes with her hand band on, with an object in her hand.

"Hey onee-chan, what is that in your hand?" I asked putting the medic stuff in my pouch.

"Oh this, it's a flute that I used to play. I forget about this until I found it underneath my drawer. I used to take this on missions and it was very helpful to me." She said putting it in her pouch since it was not that long. "I wonder if I could still play it?" she wondered. She walked over to the doorway and picked up her backpack on put it on and held mime out for me to take. I got off the sofa and put my backpack on.

We walked towards the gate and saw Sasuke already there looking as bored as ever.

"Hey Sasuke" I waved.

"Hn." He replied. I am not sure if that is a word or just a sound. I sighed as I wait for the rest of them to turn up. My sister was having conversation with the guards at the gate to notice the silence between Sasuke and me. Finally Sakura arrive. 'Yes someone I could talk to.' I went over to her and started talking. After a while Naruto arrive and after him was Kakashi and Tazuna.

"Alright now everyone is here lets move out." Kakashi said. Naruto walked in front with a big smile on his face.

"Alright! Let's go!" he shouted.

"Why are you so excited Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Because I haven't been out side the village before." He said looking around.

"Hey, is this kid capable of this mission?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi laughed.

"I am a Jounin and there's a chunin here who will be also accompany you so you don't have to worry." Naruto and Tazuna started to ague again while we set off. I walked beside Sakura and Yuzuki walked beside Kakashi. I didn't listen to the speech that Kakashi was saying, instead I took my time and focus on the surrounds.

After a while I was walking besides Sakura while Sasuke was walking besides Tazuna and Kakashi and Yuzuki was walking behind us. We walked pass a puddle on the roadside. It was weird for a puddle to be out on a sunny day and plus it hasn't rained for a couple of days. I kept up guard up and looked at my sister. She nodded slightly signaling that she also noticed. We kept walking until we heard the sound of chains behind us. I turned around and saw two figures wrap a chain around Kakashi and Yuzuki.

"Two down." They said and pulled the chain making Kakashi and Yuzuki shred to bits. I sensed that Kakashi and Yuzuki's chakra are still in the area and they are fine. Sakura screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei! Yuzuki-sensei!" Naruto shouted. Just then the two enemies appeared behind Naruto taking out the chains. Naruto seemed frozen at the spot. I ran and jump just as Sasuke did. He threw a shuriken at the chains making them imbedded into a tree. I threw a kunai at the shuriken's hole to make sure it is secure. I landed and grabbed one by the arm and kicked his face. I looked at Sasuke and it looks like he kicked the other one too. They detached their chains and ran around Sasuke. One was heading towards Naruto while the other one was heading towards Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke ran in front of Sakura while I ran in front of Naruto kicked the man in the stomach. I was about to kick him where the sun doesn't shine when Yuzuki appeared and punch the man on the head before grabbing him by the throat. She smiled at me before headed towards Kakashi who has the other one in a headlock. I looked and saw Naruto still on the ground. He looked up and saw Kakashi and Yuzuki with the crooks knocked out. Sakura looked happy to find that they are both alive and Sasuke just pouted. 'I got to admit it but Sasuke looks cute when he pouts.' I mentally shook my heads at the thought.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help out sooner. I got you hurt. I didn't think you would freeze up like that." He walked towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Any way good job Sasuke, you too Sakura." 'Hey! What about me I thought!'

"Hey, are you hurt? Mr. Scaredy Cat." Sasuke smirked.

"SASUKE!" Naruto was about to lunge for Sasuke when Kakashi spoke up.

"Naruto. There are poisons on these guys' claws. So don't move around that much or the poison will spread. And by the way Tazuna-san, we need to talk." I was drowning everything out on what they were talking about the ninjas and going back to the village hospital for Naruto's hand.

Naruto snapped and stabbed his hand with a kunai causing everyone to stare at him is shock. "Eh Naruto, it good that you got all the poison out but if you don't stop the bleeding, your going to die of blood loss." Naruto's facial expression changed from determination to fear and then he started to scream for help.

I watch in amusement as we watch Naruto panic and shouting at Kakashi to help him and asking if he was going to live. I turned and saw my sister summons a small bird and place a message on its leg before letting it fly away. Probably to tell the Hokage that we have capture the Demon brothers of the mist on our journey.

So we decided to continue on with the mission despite the dangers that we may encounter. Though this mission has changed into a B-rank on, which my sister and me can do it without breaking a sweat, we have to remain unnoticeable in our powers we possess and we want to appear normal. As my sister say, we have to lay low and don't draw attention. It's weird but it works for us.

We walked up to the sea and saw a boat waiting for us. It turns out that we have to turn the engine off because it will make too much noise if we travel like that. After a couple of minuets they started talking about the man named Gato and how he is trying to stop the bridge from completing by killing Tazuna. I stopped listening and watched the water as we passed. I ended up falling asleep a little until we reached a tunnel and a bright light. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw houses at the sides. We got off at the docks and Tazuna thanked the guy on the boat.

"Alright, take me home safely." He said.

"Okay." We replied. We were walking across a road when Naruto suddenly ran in front and threw a kunai at a bush. We were all shocked by his action.

"Hehe just a mouse." He said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Stop showing off, there was nothing there." Sakura said pointing at him.

"Please Naruto, don't throw you knifes so abusively." Kakashi pleaded. "It's dangerous in the first place." I looked at Tazuna and say he was shaking. I was about to ask if he was okay when he started to shout at Naruto.

"Hey, you dwarf, don't scare us!" Naruto completely ignored him.

"I see something hiding over there." Just then I had a weird feeling we were watched. I looked over to my sister and saw that she was tense and looking around as well. "Over there!" Naruto shouted and chucked another kunai at a bush.

"I told you to stop!" Sakura shouted and hit Naruto on the head. Kakashi walked over to the bush and took a look. I walked over to him and saw that he was looking at a white rabbit that was frozen against a tree trunk with the kunai just above it's head. Naruto started to apologies to rabbit and started to hug him. I walked back to my sister and stood next to her.

"It's a snow rabbit. Someone is using that as a distraction." I mumbled quietly so only she can hear me. My hand was going near my pouch and got ready to grab a kunai if anything happens.

"I know." She said doing the same. I closed my eyes and tried to sense if any ninja are about. I suddenly came across one but it was masked so good that I can only detect a little bit. I opened my eyes are looked at the source of the foreign chakra.

"Everyone, Duck!" Kakashi shouted. Just then a huge sword came spinning out of the tree towards us. Everyone ducked, me and my sister jumped out of the way and landed next to each other with our kunai knifes in our hand. The sword was imbedded into a tree truck and the mysterious person landed on the handle looking as weird as ever. Doesn't anybody tell him to put more clothes on him, jeez. I think I have to have my eyes removed.

I looked at his headband and realized that he was from the Mist. He must be the missing Nin Momochi Zabuza from the Hidden Village of the Mist. "Oh my, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the missing ninja of the Hidden Village of the Mist." Kakashi said in a very calm tone. Just them Naruto ran forward only to be stopped by Kakashi. "Don't. He is very different from the guys before. If he is our enemy than I have to use this." His hand went up to his head band and stop.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user. I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer." Zabuza said.

"Everyone, get in formation protect Tazuna. Don't join in on the battle." With that said, he lifted up his hand band to reveal his eye with the Sharingan. The three genins are too stunned to move. I turned my attention back towards Zabuza when he started to speck again.

"I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about." He said turning around.

"Sharingan, Sharingan, what is the Sharingan that everyone is talking about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke started to explain the Sharingan to Naruto while I just glared at Zabuza. As Zabuza was talking about the Sharingan and Kakashi, a thick mist starts to appear making the visibility lower.

"But enough with the chit chat, I am going to have to kill the geezer right away." Zabuza said. Just them us four genin rushed to surround Tazuna creating a barrier. Sasuke in front, Sakura and Naruto at either side with me as the backside, all of us with kunai knifes in our hands.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

The four genin rushed to surround Tazuna, protecting him while I stood next to the group, armed with a kunai, as well as my hood up. I activated my Sharingan and used my hood to shadow my eyes so no one can see. Kakashi stood in front of the group with his Sharingan activated and facing Zabuza.

"But, Kakashi, it seem I have to defeat you first." Zabuza said. Just then Zabuza jumped from the tree and landed on the water before they could blink. "Mist concealment." He said before disappearing. While Kakashi started to explain who Zabuza is to the genin, I scanned the surrounding with my Sharingan and try to locate him. The mist was getting thicker and it was getting a little harder to see. I look back at Kakashi and saw that the mist was making him disappear as well.

"Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart." Zabuza's voice said around us. "Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Suddenly there was a burst of wind made by Kakashi that blew the mist away. While Kakashi was talking to Sasuke I heightened up my senses and try to sense Zabuza. Just then Zabuza appeared inside the formation group. I moved and grabbed Tazuna away from Zabuza while Mika grabbed Naruto and Sakura out of the way when Sasuke jumped. Kakashi appeared at stabbed Zabuza in the stomach but instead of blood coming out from the wound, water came out. 'A water clone.'

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto shouted. Zabuza came from behind and sliced Kakashi in half with his sword but that Kakashi was a water clone as well.

"This is the end," Kakashi said who held a kunai at Zabuza's throat. Zabuza started to laugh.

"Damn it" I said before I disappeared and reappeared in front of Zabuza and stabbed him in the stomach but it was another water clone. The real one came behind Kakashi as swung his sword at him. I pulled Kakashi down to make him duck but them Zabuza kick Kakashi away who landed into the water. Zabuza took a swing at me and sliced me but then I disappeared and turned into water. 'Thank god that was my water clone and not me'. I reappeared behind him and kicked at his stunned face. He skidded away a meters before rubbing his face where I kicked him.

"You little pest. I'll deal with you later." He snarled with that said he raced towards where Kakashi was kicked to but stopped at there were spikes on the floor and then disappeared again. I looked at the water where Kakashi has landed and saw chakra in the water. Kakashi resurfaced and then Zabuza appeared behind him and weaved some hand signs. I followed the signs with my Sharingan and realized what he was about to do.

"Kakashi, get out of the water now!" I shouted. But it was too late.

"Water Hydro Prison no Jutsu." Zabuza said and encased Kakashi in a water sphere. 'For god sake, why does that baka Kakashi has to get capture now? This is only meant to be a lovely C rank mission but no it flipping turned into a B or an A rank. This could not get any worse.' I thought to my self.

"You fell for it. Nothing can get out of this technique. Now then Kakashi… I'll finish you off later." Zabuza turned and looked at me. "I am going to get you back after that kick at my face." I gritted my teeth and got into a fighting stance, holding up my kunai in front of me. "Water clone jutsu." He said and a clone formed a couple of meters in front of me.

* * *

><p>AN I am crap with fighting scenes so you will have to use your about the short chapter but Im working on it :P Review

Ja

Breeze


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! I really need to get a move on and type faster than my brain :P

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any other character except from my own. I'm not that good at fighting scenes so use your imagination.

Review please :D

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Yuzuki and Zabuza's clone ran towards each other with their sword drawn in front of them. There was a clash of metal when the swords collided. They jumped away from each other. Yuzuki created three clones of her self and started to run towards Zabuza.

"Hn your pathetic clones can't defeat me" He swung his sword and it hit two clones making them poof into smoke. Another clone came at him with a raised up fist aiming for his face before it was about to hit him, it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Through the smoke the real Yuzuki punched the confused Zabuza in the face making it turn into water.

"Alight! Go Yuzuki-sensei!" Naruto cheered. Sakura and Tazuna looked relieved that Yuzuki was there to take care of things while Sasuke and Mika smirked.

"Hn not bad. See if you can handle this." Zabuza them made ten more clones surrounding Yuzuki. Naruto stopped cheering as he saw that Yuzuki was surrounded. He was about to charge towards the clones when he felt a breeze run past him that stopped him. He looked back and saw that it was Mika that ran past him. Mika jumped and flipped over the clones so that she landed next to her sister with their backs against each other, kunai in hand. "Well look here, a shrimp decided to join in our fight." The clones chuckled.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, hurry up and come up with a plan to get Kakashi out of the sphere while me and Mika will deal with these clones." Yuzuki shouted to the rest of the team.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

"Oh no you don't." The real Zabuza said and made another clone in front of them.

* * *

><p>Mika's POV<p>

I saw that Naruto and the others were too busy with one of the clone and Kakashi was too busy worrying about them to notice us. I straighten up and put my kunai away in my pouch, my sister doing the same.

"Well, well, well, looks like your giving up." The clone in front of us chuckled.

"Nope this is only the beginning." My sister and me grinned our evil grin and got into a fighting stance. Well looked at the clone in front of us and flashed our Sharingan for a second. The clone's eyes went wide but shook their head and charge straight at us. I closed my eyes and listened. I heard everything, the clone's running feet, Naruto and the others, the running water of the lake. As a couple of the foot steps was in front of me, my eyes shot open and I punch a clone in the stomach and kick the other one in the gut. I place my hand on the ground and spun myself around and elbowed another clone at his face. I saw my sister take out five clones at the same time making them disappear into water. Two clones are left standing in front of each other and they looked piss that we had taken out most of the clones under ten seconds. I ran forward towards the first clone. Just when he was about to swing his sword I disappeared into smoke. The real me skidded underneath his legs towards the other clone behind him and jumped up and kneed him in the stomach. I turned around and saw that me sister has took care of the other one. "Che piece of cake." I said, my sister nodded. We were about to go back to the others when the water from the clones started to move. My sister and me took on our fighting stance. The waters formed into Zabuzas' but this time, there were twice as more of them.

"Don't think about helping those weaklings over there. You fight is with us." With that they all charged at us at the same time.

"So onee-chan, how quick do you think we can take out these clones using a Nin jutsu instead of Tai?" I said sidestepping the flying swords, punches, kicks that are aiming for me. My sister was also there dodging the swords and punches with crossed arms pretending to be in deep thought.

"Well if these clones can't even hit us them probably in about five to ten seconds at the most I mean if we only use one that is not that strong." She said nodding her head as if she is agreeing with her self.

"Then lets get started." My sister and me jumped away from the clones and landed away from them. We started to weave hand signs so fast that the clones can't see what jutsu we are using "Water Style Water Falcon No Jutsu."

"Lightning Style Lightning Flacon No Jutsu." When we had done our jutsu, we dropped our fighting stance. Yuzuki had her hands in her pocket while I put my hands at the back of my head. The clones stood there with confused faces and some with very pissed faces.

"Ha! You jutsu didn't work! Your more pathetic that those weaklings over their." Some of the clones start to laugh but it was interrupted by two high shrieks. Behind us two falcons, one made out of water while the other one was lightning, shot upwards swirling around each other making swirls of water covered in lightning. They flew back down and aimed for the stunned clones at a high speed. They all disappeared into water as that jutsu hit them; the lightning on the water making it impossible for the water to turn into clones again.

"How long did that take?" I asked my sister.

"About eight seconds, it would be faster but we don't want to give it away now do we." She said with smile.

"Do you think they got Kakashi-sensei out of that water prison yet?" I asked looking up towards my sister.

"Something tells me that he got out okay." She said with a bored tone.

"Oh and how do you know?" I asked.

"That" she said as she pointed in front of us as a massive wave was coming towards us.

"Shall we run, walk or jump." I asked, as the wave got closer.

"Err probably jump is the best choice considering it is getting pretty close now."

"Good choice"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A masked ninja was watching the whole fight between Kakashi and Zabuza up on one of the branches.

"You know I thought that hunter nins were suppose to take out the missing ninja that they were looking for not just stand their and watch as somebody else is doing it for you." Mika said as she appeared next to the masked nin sitting down. The masked Nin turned around, shocked to she that Mika was there next to him. "Don't you agree Yuzuki?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Yuzuki, leaning against the tree trunk with her facing the masked Nin.

"Yes it is my job to be a hunter Nin. My target is Zabuza. He is one of our most wanted missing Nin in Mist. I will not leave until I get Zabuza's body, dead." The masked nin said in a calm voice looking at Yuzuki.

"Right then, we will leave you to finish off your job then." Mika and Yuzuki disappeared and reappeared behind Tazuna and the rest of them. They stayed silent as they watched the scene unfold out in front of them.

Naruto glared at the masked ninja up on the branch that just killed Zabuza. Kakashi went to check on Zabuza's pulse and found none. While Kakashi and the hunter nin talked Naruto ran towards the group.

"Hunter nin?"

"Eh? Naruto you should have learnt this at the academy." Sakura said. As she was explaining what a hunter nin was to Naruto, Mika and Yuzuki spotted something weird.

Mika whispered, "Hey onee-chan, did you-"

"Yeah, I saw it as well. Better keep on guard. There is something about that hunter nin."

Naruto was yelling at the hunter nin. Kakashi came up to him and talked to him about how there are some ninjas that are younger then them who are stronger. The hunter nin disappeared and reappeared next to Zabuza and took his body away. There was a small second of silence as they stared at Naruto as he punched the place where Zabuza was.

"Well, glad that's over and done with, when can we get some food, I'm starving." Mika almost shouted breaking the silence. Tazuna screamed and fell on the floor causing Sakura and Sasuke to jump.

"Don't scare me like that! I have enough scaring for the day! How long were you stood there? " Tazuna shouted pointing a figure at Mika and Yuzuki.

"Couple of minuets I suppose." Saying as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Our mission hasn't ended yet. We still need to take Tazuna-san to his house." Kakashi said.

"Sorry about that everyone. Just rest at my house!" Tazuna said with a smile.

"Alright then, lets cheer up and go." Kakashi said walking away. As he took a couple of steps he went stiff. Yuzuki saw that he was about to fall face first ran and got in front of him, so that he would fall on her back. But Kakashi ended up crashing onto Yuzuki making her fall on her face.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted before he ran towards Kakashi. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto, he just over use his Sharingan. He should be fine once he had rest." Mika said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey do you know where Yuzuki is? I swear she was right next to me." Mika said looking around. They all shook their heads.

"Cn anone get Kakshi off o me?"

"What was that?" Naruto said looking around.

"I said can anyone get Kakashi off of me? He flipping weighs a ton and I find it difficult to breathe under here." They all looked down and saw Yuzuki trying to get away from Kakashi but having no luck. Mika and Sakura had to pull Yuzuki out while the boys had to lift Kakashi up. "Thanks guys." She said brushing the dirt away from her clothes. "So Tazuna-san, how far is your house?"

"Its not that far. Just a bit further." He said picking up Kakashi, supporting him with one arm. Yuzuki went to the other side of Kakashi, also supporting him with one arm.

"Then lets head out then." She said and they started to walk towards Tazuna's house.

When they arrive at Tazuna's house, it was around about sunset and every one was exhausted and tired. They laid Kakashi on a rolled out bed. "Why don't you guys go and have something to eat and then gets some rest. You all had a tiring day." Yuzuki said to the four genins. They all nodded and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

Once I had the genins out of the room I sat next to Kakashi. He was still out of it. I did some hands signs and my hand emitted a pale orange colour. This is my relaxing chakra that relaxes and lightens the effect of stress and tiredness from the body and sometimes even other jutsus. I hovered my hand over his chest and worked my way up towards his head. I saw that his body immediately relaxed and his breathing pattern slowed down indicating that he was asleep. I slumped against the wall. Just then Mika came in with a plate of food for me.

"Hey, I saved some food for you since Naruto was eating all of it." She chuckled as she gave me the plate. She looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Using the relaxing chakra takes its toll on me." I smiled taking a bite out of the rice ball. She nodded then made her way towards the door.

"I'm calling it a night. See you in the morning." She waved and closed the door. Once I finished, I looked out of the window and saw that the sky had already turned black. I felt my eyelids going heavy so decide to take a nap.

I woke up and my body felt like I haven't slept at all considering I was sleeping against the wall. I got up and stretched. I looked out of the window and saw it starting to light up which meant it was very early in the morning. Kakashi was still asleep and judging by the silence in the house, I'm guessing everyone else is still sleep. I opened the window and slide out, closing it behind me. I went to the roof to lie down and watched as the stars disappear and black turn into blue. I was there until the sun peaked over the horizon when I felt Mika's presence.

"Morning." She said with a cheeky smile. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did you do?" I sighed; her to smile like that does not equal a good thing. She faked gasp and put a hand on her heart, looking hurt.

"I am hurt that you think I have done something terrible or worse to my comrades or other people." I glared at her. She sighed in defeat and sat down next to me.

"All I did was get some water balloons filled with water, a string, a magnifying glass and three sleeping genins, oh and the Sun.," she said grinning.

"Ah, that one is classic." I said and smirked. "When do you think that-" I was caught off when she held her hand in the air.

"In 3… 2… 1…" She counted on her fingers. After she said 1 three screams broke through the quiet morning waking everyone else up in the household including Kakashi.

"Ahh! Naruto! This was your idea isn't it! You are going to pay! You messed up my hair!" I heard Sakura shout.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Wait! I-I d-didn't do this! Believe me!" Naruto shouted. I sighed and got up.

"Come on. We have to save Naruto before the other two kills him."

When we got into Naruto's room, Naruto was at the far side of the room holding his hands up, defending his self from the two murderous genins.

"That's enough Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. You already have woken everybody up with your screaming so quieted down." I said leaning against the doorframe.

"B-but Yuzuki-sansei! Naruto played a prank on us while we were sleeping. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whined.

"Hn." He grunted holding up Naruto by the collar getting ready to punch him. I appeared next to Naruto and stopped his punch.

"I said that's enough!" I said sternly, lowering his fist. "You don't have any proof that it was Naruto that did the prank. He got soaked just like the rest of you."

"Yeah! I won't be that stupid and set a trap that I would fall for as well." Naruto said laughing.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sakura shrieked and punched his head. I face palmed. 'This is just great'.

"Come on, Kakashi will probably want to tell you something." I said holding the door open for them. They all nodded and walked into Kakashi's room.

"Sensei's awake." Naruto said while the rest followed behind him.

"Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if it's good or bad." Sakura said kneeling down next to Kakashi.

"Sorry." Kakashi apologized.

"But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while." Tazuna said, rubbing a cloth to his head.

"By the way sensei, who was that boy with the mask?" Sakura asked.

"He had a mask of a hunter ninja from a special squad from the hidden Mist's ANBU…" I didn't bother to listen to the rest cause I already know it all and continued to stare out of the window into the woods. Kakashi sat up. He had a deep thinking face on.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'm just thinking that hunter Nins where suppose to dispose of the body on the spot. And that hunter Nin we saw carried Zabuza off. And his choice of weapons…"

"They were just needles… No way, it couldn't be." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, it's just what you're thinking." The rest of them have puzzled faces on them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna spoke up.

"Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said.

"What?" Tazuna, Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison. They were all too busy trying to solve the problem to notice I move to my sister's side. I held out my hand and looked at her grinning with triumph. She sighed and cursed under her breath and got out a 100 ryo from her pocket and handed to my out stretched hand. I place the money in my pouch and did a peace sign.

"I win, again."

"Okay then!" Kakashi boomed. "We are going to train."

"You got it Kakashi-sensei! Now things are getting more interesting." Naruto cheered.

"No, it's not." A new voice interrupted. I turned and saw a boy about eight standing at the doorway.

"Who are you? Naruto shouted, pointing a figure at the boy.

"Oh Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna said, turning his attention towards the boy.

"Welcome home Ojii-san." Inari ran to hug his granddad.

"Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninja that escorted grandpa." Tsunami said, Tazuna's daughter.

"It's okay. Right, Inari?" Tazuna said patting Inari on the head.

"Okaa-san, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato."

"What did you say, you brat?" Naruto jumped up and shouted. "Listen up. I'm a super hero that's going to become a great ninja known as Hokage. I don't know who this Gato is but he's no enemy of mine."

"A hero? How stupid. There's no such thing."

"Wha- Why you!" Naruto got up and stomped towards Inari but Sakura held him back from pounding Inari.

"If you don't want to die, you should go home." Inari said and started walk away.

"Where are you going, Inari? Tazuna said.

"I'm going to watch the ocean." Then he left the room. A moment of silence past before Naruto stomped towards the door.

"N-Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to tell the kid that there is a hero and you just have to believe in one for them to become a hero." With that said he closed the door behind him and went to find Inari.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, how are you going to train us when you cannot even move?" Mika said prodding Kakashi side with a stick. No idea where she got that.

"Actually I feel fine but for some reason my legs are still sore though. It's hard to move them." Kakashi said looking at them. My eyes widened. 'So that's what I forgot to heal.' Mika shot me a look and I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head.

"You could borrow a pair or our crutches is you want so you can walk?" Tsunami said getting up.

"That would be very kind of you." Kakashi said. When Tsunami came back with his crutches, Naruto walked back in.

"Hey, how's Inari?" Sakura asked, looking up at Naruto's glum figure.

"Oh, I didn't see him." Naruto said with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi get up with the help of the crutches.

"Yosh. We better start training then. Lets head over to the forest."

* * *

><p>AN Hope you review!

Ja Ne

Breeze


	7. Chapter 7

Okay This chapter is boring but aw well :P

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

Enjoy

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

They walked in a small clearing surround by trees. They were standing next to each Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and then it was Mika. Kakashi was standing in front of them while Yuzuki was leaning against a tree seeming to be asleep.

"Okay our training starts here. But before that, let me once again talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja." Kakashi said.

"At a time like this?" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"I already know about that. Chatra, right?" Naruto said. Everyone fell amine style.

" It's Chakra." Kakashi pointed out. "Okay, Sakura." Kakashi said to Sakura. She put her hands on her hips and she explained it to Naruto.

Once they finished explaining Chakra to Naruto and Kakashi explains that they need to practice Kakashi said that they are going to learn how to control it with their body.

"How are we going to do that?" Sakura asked. A moment of silence past and all the genins where tense.

"Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" They all said in unison.

"That's right. But its no ordinary tree climbing, you're going to have to climb it without your hands." With that said, Kakashi made a hand sign and chakra appeared at the bottom of his feet. He walked towards a tree and started to walk up it without using his hands. He walked upside down on a branch and looked down at the shocked genin. " Gather your Chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk."

Kakashi then started to explain how this would help them in battle and jutsus still being upside down. He chucked four kunais in front of the genin. "Use the kunai and mark the tree at the highest point you can go. Continue this over until you have past your old mark and make a new one. Got it?" Kakashi said.

"Hai!" They all said.

"I am beginning to wonder how long can you last upside down without all the blood rushing to your head Kakashi?" A voice spoke up. They all looked up and saw Yuzuki also standing upside down next to Kakashi. Kakashi lost his concentration of chakra flow to his feet and started to fall towards the floor. Yuzuki made a move to grab him by the feet but missed.

Thud

"Oww" Kakashi hiss, siting up rubbing his head.

"Sorry Kakashi-senpai, I would have caught you but you seemed to weigh more that you look and well, gravity made it hard for me." Teased Yuzuki jumping down to him and helping him up on his crutches. "Anyway" she tuned to the four genin and jested towards the trees "Try you best and make sure do not over do it. You'll get the hang of it over time." She smiled at them.

"This training is too easy for me." Naruto picked up his kunai. "Since I'm the guy who is growing the most right now."

"Okay, be quiet. Try and climb up any of the trees." Kakashi said in a bored tone. All four of them did a hand sign and concentrated.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto shouted and all of them sprinted toward a tree. Naruto only made a few steps up but fell right back down on his head. Sasuke made more distance then Naruto but ended up using too much chakra making the bark splint and got repelled off after he made his mark. Naruto was still on the ground holding his head with both arms rolling around. Mika made more distance than Sasuke and was still going up when a voice interrupted her concentration.

"This is easier than I thought." They all looked up and saw Sakura sitting on the highest branch smiling to her self.

Thud

They all turned and saw Mika on the floor holding her head and looked up at her mark which is the highest out of the boys.

"Oh? It looks like the one who is best at controlling her chakra is Sakura, the girl. And also Mika is better than you boys even though she fell." Kakashi said slightly proud of her.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" Naruto cheered looking up at Sakura. 'I wanted Sasuke-kun to compliment me. Why does it always turn out like this?' Sakura thought to her self and drooped her head down.

"Maybe Sakura, and not someone else, is the closest one beginning a Hokage right now. The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I though, either. And I expected more from someone's sister as well." Kakashi said in a carefree matter. 'Heh, I could beat you with my eyes closed if I wasn't undercover.' Mika thought and glared at Kakashi. The three genins gritted their teeth and glared at each other. Yuzuki elbowed Kakashi in the ribs for his comments.

"Thanks Kakashi." Yuzuki said sarcasm. "Now they are going to train until they drop."

"All right, I'm going to catch up to Sasuke first and then Mika-chan. I'm going to do this." Naruto said with fire in his eyes and started to sprint up the tree again only to fall, again.

After a while they been practicing, they were all panting but they still haven't reached the top except from Sakura. Naruto was sitting on the floor glaring at the tree. He looked at Sakura who was lying against her tree, exhausted.

"Hey Sakura-can, can you give me a few tips on how to climb up the tree? Oh and don't tell Sasuke." Naruto whispered and crouched down next Sakura's lying form.

"Okay all you have to do is relax, concentrate on your energy, and collect a constant amount of Chakra at the bottom of your feet. Don't let anything distract you cause you then lose concentration and fall. " Sakura said to Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the best!" Naruto said before running off towards the tree without noticing a tint of pick on Sakura's face.

Thud

Kakashi and Yuzuki watched in amusement as Mika fell off from her tree and crashed down on Naruto.

"This is going to take a while." Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, why don't you go and guard Tazuna at the bridge. You've completed your training." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hai sensei." She got up and dusted herself off. "See you guys later." She waved and walked away.

"I'm seeing rice balls around my head." Mika said dizzily.

"I'm seeing ramen around my head." Naruto also said dizzily and fall over again. Kakashi and Yuzuki sweat drop while watch the two genins trying to find their feet.

"If they keep falling like that, wouldn't you think they would get brain damage?" Yuzuki asked. Kakashi chuckled.

"All part of the training." They continued to watch the genins progress on the training. "And where do you think your going?" Kakashi asked turning towards Yuzuki's retreating form. She froze and turned around rubbing the back of her head looking sheepish that she got caught.

"Err I wanted to go exploring." Before he could protest she was already gone, leaving him with the genins.

"Alright guys, I'm going to head to Tazuna's house. Don't kill yourself or each other while I'm gone." He hobbled away on his crutches leaving the three genins alone in the clearing for training.

They continued training until it was sunset and turning dark. Mika was still the highest, next was Sasuke and then it was Naruto.

"Damn it!" Naruto yell out when he fell again. 'Remember what Sakura said, remember what Sakura said.' He closed his eyes. 'Concentrate, concentrate, there I got it.' He started to run towards the tree.

"Oy, Naruto" Sasuke shouted causing Naruto to fall on his face.

"Damn you! Don't bother me when I'm concentrating!" Naruto shouted a vein appeared on his head. Mika was stifling her laughter as she watches them.

"Um, well…"

"What?" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"You asked Sakura for tips before, right? What did she tell you?" Sasuke said not making eye contact and his eyebrow twitching. Naruto looked shocked then started to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I won't tell you."

Mika could hold her laughter in any more so she burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor while clutching her ribs. Sasuke glared at Naruto before stomping off.

"Hahaha, I should have took a picture at his face! It was priceless!" Mika continued to laugh, which made Naruto start to laugh as well. Sasuke walked over to the laughing duo that was still laughing.

"What so funny?" he asked trying to sound not bothered. Naruto and Mika looked at each other before bursting out laughing again. Sasuke growled. "I said what's do funny?"

"Your face." They said in unison. After a couple of seconds, Sasuke was chasing a laughing Mika with a killer intent while Naruto was on the ground beaten into a pulp.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's POV<p>

As I ran from the rest of the group I slowed down and saw a small clearing. No one must have been here because the nature was unspoiled and wildlife thrived here. I sat down on a boulder and got out the flute from my ninja pouch. Could I still play this? It has been awhile now. I sighed and brought the flute to my lips, closed my eyes and started to play. While I was playing I listened to the wind as the blow past me, the trees swaying with the music, the distance waves crashing onto the shore, the gentle breathing of the wildlife around me and harmony of nature herself.

(A/N I was think like Narnia lullaby that flute bit, you can find it on youtube by typing Narnia Lullaby or you can use your imagination )

I stopped playing and put my flute away. I looked around and saw that there were some animals and birds at the edge of the clearing, they were lying on the ground, some asleep and some just relaxing. Deer, Rabbits, Squirrels, hedgehogs, Foxes, birds etc, they were all there without a worry about each other. I smiled as I watched them start to stand and arise from their nap. They looked at me for a moment as if trying to thank me and disappeared into the dense forest.

"Why did you stop?" I turned my head towards the other side of the clearing and saw Inari sitting against a tree. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I only know that bit." I said getting up and walked towards Inari.

"It was beautiful." Inari said with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. I smiled ands ruffled his hat.

"Thank you. By the way what are you doing here? It's a bit dangerous out here all by yourself."

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh? Come on. Its getting dark and we should be heading back towards your house before every gets worried." I said straightening up. We started our way towards the house when I notice Inari lagging behind with a slight limp. "Hey Inari?"

"Hmm?" He looked up. I sighed and made my way towards him and crouched down in front of him.

"You know when you are hurt you should tell somebody so they could help." I stated reaching out to take a look at his feet.

"I'm fine." He said looking away stubbornly. I chuckled.

"Sure you are. It is only a twisted ankle, I'll have Mika heal it for you but for know don't put too much pressure on it or it will hurt more." I turned around so my back was facing him. "Climb on, we still need to get you home." I waited a moment before I felt Inari climb onto my back, his arm wrapped around me. I stood up and hooked me my arms under his legs so he wouldn't fall and started to walk again.

"Thank you Nee-chan." I heard him whisper. It made me smile.

"No problem."

When we got back, it was already dark outside and they were all preparing for dinner.

"Oh there you are Yuzuki, I thought you fell off a cliff or something." Kakashi said in as teasing tone.

"Thanks for you concern, really appreciate it." I said with sarcasm plopping Inari on a chair. "Mika could you come here for a moment?" Mika got up from her chair and headed towards us. "Could you be a dear and heal Inari's ankle, he twisted it." I aid pointed at his foot.

"Sure no problem." She said kneeling down and healing his foot. After that everyone sat down to have dinner around the table.

"This is really fun! It's been a while since I ate with this many people!" Tazuna bellowed. I was eating my meal very slowly as I watched Naruto Sasuke inhaled their meal.

"I want some more!" They shouted in unison, glaring at each other before regurgitating it back up again. I put my bowl down with my appetite gone.

"If you're going to barf, don't eat!" Sakura shouted with a vein appearing on her forehead.

"No, I'll eat." Sasuke said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I have to eat even if I have to force myself. I have to become strong quickly." Naruto said with determination in his eyes. Kakashi nodded in agreement with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"But barfing isn't good."

Mika and me excused ourselves when we had finish our dinner and made our way towards the roof. We lay there looking at the night sky for a moment.

"What should we do about Zabuza and that kid? Something tells me that he's something more than a good faker." Mika said.

"Hmm. We have to protect the team and the client without exposing ourselves so it has to be believable that we are just normal ninja which means no playing hero." I said with a smirk. "And also remember this is there first real enemy that they have to face so we have to be prepared for it."

"Okay. So basically we just go with the flow."

"Yeah, that's about it, just make sure that they stay alive."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mika sighed and continued to watch the night sky. Suddenly we heard the front door open and Naruto came running out headed towards the forest.

"Hmm, I wonder where he's going this late at night?" Mika asked.

"Probably training again." I said with a sigh. "He's going to be exhausted in the morning."

"Well I'm heading to bed. See you tomorrow." Mika waved and jumped down from the roof. I lay there on my own. I listened to the movements inside the house, which sounded like they were getting ready to sleep. I smirked.

"Well let's have some fun shall we?" I said to myself and got up. I raced into the forest and stopped when I came to a cliff. I had a view of the entire forest with the moon shinning above it. I did some hand signs for summoning jutsu and there were six poofs of smoke. Once the smoke disappeared, six wolfs stood in place. Three fully grown wolfs almost as big as me and three cubs. I was immediately tackled to the floor by the three cubs. I was met with wet licks on my face as I tried to get up.

"Alright you lot calm down." I laughed trying to get them off. The three cubs got off me and sat down I front of me.

"It's nice to see you again Yuzuki." Said Bureizu, a pure black wolf that is my partner and companion walking up to me.

"It's nice to see you too Bureizu." I smile as stroked behind his ear and he leaned into my touch. "It's also nice to see you, Taifu and Tsurara." I walked over to them and gave each one a hug. Taifu is a dark grey wolf; the father of the cubs and Tsurara is a faded white with a tint of silver wolf; the mother of the cubs.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Yuzuki." Tsurara said while Taifu nodded in agreement.

"Hehe well it was a long time ago when I summoned you guys so I wanted to see how you guys are doing and the rest of them." I said sitting down with Bureizu lying down next to me, stroking his fur. I looked towards the cubs and saw they were play fighting with each other. One of the pups trotted towards me and I picked her up. "Hey Hoshikuza, how are you doing?" I cooed as petted her. She is the youngest out of the three pups with a pale purple fur coat.

"Kasairyu and Hyotenka won't let me join in." Hoshikuza whined, with puppy eyes.

"Aww we can't have that now can we." I whistled to the two pups and they immediately stopped playing and came trotting over.

"Hey Yuzuki, did you bring any treats for us?" asked Hyotenka with his tail wagging. He is the second oldest of the pups with a pale blue fur coat and Kasairyu, the eldest with a grey and silver fur coat.

"I saved some chicken from dinner for you guys if that's alright." I smiled as I watched all of them stood up with tails wagging. I searching into my pouch and produced some pieces of chicken and handed them out to each of them.

"Now you two" I turned and looked at the two pups "your sister says that you haven't been playing with her, now is that true?"

"She will get hurt if she play fights with us." Kasairyu said scratching his ear with his foot.

"Yeah, yeah, we just don't want to hurt her." Hyotenka said with big round eyes that looked like they wear about to cry. My heart melted. I gave each of them a big hug before setting them down again. I looked up and saw that the moon was still in the sky shining down on the forest.

"Hmm? Do you guys know how to howl yet? You should be old enough to do it." I said looking at the pups.

"We don't know," they said in unison. I turned and looked at their parents with a questioning look.

"Well I think they are more than ready to have a go at it." Taifu said.

"Okay then." I turned towards the pups again. "Why don't you give it a shot?" They looked at each and then back at me.

"We don't know how?" I almost face palm and I heard Bureizu snort in laughter. "Can you show us?" Hoshikuza asked.

"Why don't you get Bureizu here and show you?" I said.

"Please" they all ask with their puppy eyes. I gave a sigh in defeat.

"Alright then." I did a hand sign and transformed into my wolf form, which is grey with pale blue fur. "I can't believe your making me do this." I grumbled as I stood up and walked and stood in front of the pups. I took a deep breath a let it out with a howl. I looked back down and saw that the pups were still staring at me. I howled again until I heard another howl.

I looked and saw it was Bureizu who was howling with me. I smiled and howled again. Then Taifu and Tsurara join in and after a while the pups started to howl together. We howled through the night with the moon shining above us in the night sky, lighting up the dark forest with its light.

* * *

><p>AN okay in this chapter you had to use your imagination cause I have no idea how to put it down in words so sorry. A very cheesy ending I know :P

Review

Ja

Breeze out!


	8. Chapter 8

Note- Read and Enjoy

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or anything else.

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em> Mika's POV

"Ohayou" I greeted as I entered the dinning room. Everyone was there except from Naruto and Sakura who I presume is still sleeping. I sat down at the table next to Sasuke.

"Ohayou Mika-chan." Tsunami replied, handing me some breakfast.

"Thank you Tsunami-san." I started to eat my breakfast, wondering if Naruto was okay after not returning last night. I started to eat my breakfast when my thought wondered to last night. I glanced up at my sister and saw she was sipping her tea with a distance gaze in her eyes. I smirked; I figure it out much that she was included in the moon light howl. I returned to my breakfast.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" I looked up and saw Sakura walking in, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She sat down next to Sasuke on the other side and moved closer to him which resulted in him moving closer to me which also made me move to the edge of the table. 'How annoying' I thought 'Now I don't have any space for any more food'.

"Here you are" Tsunami placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Arigato." I looked up at Sakura's tired expression.

"Hey Sakura, why do you look so tired?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh I just didn't get enough sleep." She said looking down, embarrassed. I smirked 'This is going to be fun' I thought.

"Oh? Why is that?" I ask innocently. "Scared of the big bad wolf?" I teased. I sniggered as I saw her eyebrow twitch.

"They were making such a racket that I couldn't sleep and plus I'm not scared of wolfs because Sasuke-kun can protect me from them." She forced a smile and attempted to put her hand on his arm but he moved away from her closer to me making me even more squished. "Anyway they were making loads of noise that I can't even sleep, they make such horrible noise." She said turning back to her breakfast.

"I think they are beautiful." I looked and saw that it was Kakashi that said that comment. He was leaning against the wall with his eye closed. I looked and saw Yuzuki smile a small smile and continued to sip her tea. Tazuna cleared his throat.

"Naruto didn't come back last night, either?" he asked.

"He's stupid, so he's been climbing trees by himself every night. He might be dead from excessive Chakra use." Sakura said like it was nothing.

"Is Naruto-kun going to be okay? A child staying out all night by himself…" Tsunami said sounding worried.

"There's no need to worry. He is a decent ninja if he doesn't look like one." Kakashi said to Tsunami. I got up and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm going for fresh air, don't wait up.

"I don't know about that. Maybe that dobe really is dead." I heard Sasuke said.

"Maybe the wolfs got to him and had a meal out of him." Sakura said eating. I closed the door behind me and started to walk towards the forest where I can still sense Naruto's Chakra and someone else. I took to the trees and started leaping branch to branch until I saw Naruto and a girl in a clearing.

"Oy Naruto!" I shouted from a branch but I tripped and landed on my face.

"Huh Ah Mika-chan I'm helping this lady to pick herbs want to help?" Naruto shouted over to me.

"Yeah sure." I got up rubbing my face. 'Man, pretending to be a genin really hurts.' I thought as I sat down next to them. I looked at the girl across from me; she was wearing a sleeveless pink kimono with black hair. She reminds me of that hunter nin that we saw earlier but I kept my mouth shut.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

"Training." She turned to look at me for an answer.

"Looking for this idiot." I pointed towards Naruto with my thumb. Naruto made a face when I called him 'idiot' but I ignored it.

"Are you a ninja or something? That forehead protector is…"

"Do I look like one? Do I look like one?" Naruto asked with a small blush on his cheeks. "Yes, we are ninja." He draped his arm over my shoulder and did a thumps up.

"Wow, you're amazing." Naruto grinned at her comment and slid his arm off of me.

"But why were you training?" She asked

"I want to become stronger." She looked at me.

"Same here I suppose." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"But you look strong enough already."

"No, I want to become stronger and stronger." Naruto said.

"For what reason?"

"To become the number one ninja in my village. I'm going to make everyone recognize my powers. Also, I need to prove something to someone." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Are you doing that for someone else…? Or for yourself?" She asked.

"Huh?" I almost face palmed at Naruto's dumbness and the girl just giggled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you have someone that is important to you?" She asked Naruto.

"Important? What are you trying to get at?" She was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish.

"Yeah, I understand that." Naruto said with a warm smile. She took her basket and stood up.

"You will become strong."

"Yep."

"Let's met again somewhere." She walked away and then stopped. "Oh, and I'm a boy." I fell anime style while Naruto looked mega shocked.

"No way! He's cuter than Sakura-chan!" He shouted. I stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. He must have realized that he had shouted it out loud

"Err please Mika-chan don't tell Sakura-chan I said that." He begged, clasping his hands together.

"I can't believe you thought he was cute." I laughed.

"Hey! You thought that he was a girl too." Naruto pointed a finger at me.

"At least I didn't fancy him." I said grinning. He sat down and crossed his arms and made a serious face. I followed in suit.

"Why? What an amazing thing… This world is engulfed with mysteries."

"I agree with you a 100%." I nodded. We must have not notice Sasuke came up cause he hit Naruto on the head.

"Ouch. What are you doing?" Naruto shouted, shielding his head. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Did you forget about breakfast time, dobe?"

"Huh, hehe." Naruto grinned and chuckled. I looked at Sasuke and saw he was slightly creeped out by Naruto's grin. I had no idea what Naruto was up to until he stood up and peered into Sasuke's face. I stood up and stared at the staring duo and asked

"What are you doing?" I looked at Naruto who seems to be thing really hard and Sasuke who was repulsed by Naruto's face being so close to his.

"Ne Mika-chan, do you think that Sasuke is gay?" Naruto asked me. It was so out of the blue that I ended up rolling on the floor, holding my ribs and laughing so much that it start to hurt. I looked up at Sasuke's reaction, which made me laugh end more. His left eye was twitching and he had a very shocked expression but soon enough turned into a very sinister glare aimed at Naruto.

"You… Are… Dead" Sasuke spoke each word, gritting his teeth and unleashing an evil aura that surrounded him. He stalked over to Naruto at a slow pace making it look more menacing. I stood up and looked as the scene unfolds in front of me. Of course I cannot let them kill each other but a little bit of bruising won't hurt any of them. 'Damn, where the popcorn where you need it.' Naruto was backing, shaking his hands in the air

"Hey wait a moment, I was asking Mika-chan and plus she was the one who is laughing at you." Somehow, Naruto manage to get behind me using me as a shield from the raging Uchiha.

"Hey you can't do this to me! What happens to that protecting friends thingy?" I shouted behind me, waving my hand in front of me, hoping to slow down the enraging Uchiha.

"Well… it doesn't count when one of my mine is trying to kill me" Naruto shouted, desperately, clutching onto my back.

"Oh if that's how it is then… your on your own." I ran out of Naruto's gasp and ran up a tree, perching on a branch with a great view of the clearing where Sasuke and Naruto are.

"DON'T LEAVE ME MIKA-CHAN! I AM GOING TO GET KILLED HERE!" Naruto yelled, terrified of the approaching Uchiha.

"IT SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR USING ME AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" I yelled back from my tree. Naruto who was sweating bullets, turned to look at Sasuke.

"Hey maybe we would reason this out, I mean it wasn't as if any one will know that you are gay. Your secret will stay safe with us." I wanted to smack some sense into Naruto's head. Naruto must have notice that Sasuke was even more furious at him and started charging at him with an attempt to kill.

"AAAHHHH WHAT DID I SAY?" Naruto probably did what was best for him at that moment. He ran.

_Back at the house_ Normal POV

"Yosh! Let's go and see where did the three of them went." Kakashi said standing up leaning on one of his crutches. Yuzuki nodded and also got up from the floor while Sakura got up from the chair.

"I hope Sasuke-kun and the others are alright." Sakura said concerned.

"I'm sure they are fine, you don't need to worry. They can take care of themselves." Kakashi said as he patted Sakura on the head.

"I just hope that they don't get eaten by the wolves that we heard last night. It sounds like they are a big pack." Sakura said looking down.

"Wolves don't normally attack humans. They are shy animals and only attack when necessary." Yuzuki said walking with her hands in her pocket.

"Yeah you might be right." Sakura said with an irritated smile. 'Cha why do them two always stick up for those disgusting creatures' Sakura's inner thought.

They walked up to the clearing and looked around.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "What's Naruto doing?" Suddenly a kunai flew towards them and imbedded in the earth in front of them. They all looked up and saw Naruto lying on a high branch with a grin on his face but he looked like he was trampled on by a herd of cattle. "No way. Naruto's able to climb all the way up there now? Amazing." Sakura said amazed.

"How do you like that? I can climb this high now." Naruto shouted.

"Hey I did it too." A voice above Naruto shouted. They all saw Mika there on a branch above Naruto standing up with a triumphed grin. Naruto jumped up but lost his balance, wobbled and fell back.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted. 'Crap this isn't good' thought Kakashi. Sakura screamed. Naruto fell backwards but then stopped upside down.

"Not." He grinned. "You fell for it!" He laughed still upside down.

"You scared me!" Sakura yelled. 'I'm going to kill you later, damn it!" Inner Sakura shouted. 'Looks like he's gotten a little better.' Thought Kakashi as he watched Naruto. A cracking sound was heard and every one looked up and saw the Mika's branch was breaking so she jumped on Naruto's branch, which made Naruto lose his concentration and fall. Everyone went wide-eyed.

"Naruto, you baka! That's what happens when you get so cocky!" Sakura scream. Naruto scream as he went plummeting down but stopped when he stopped moving. He looked up and saw the Sasuke and Mika was holding onto one of his feet to stop him falling.

"You clumsy idiot." Sasuke said.

"Ah way to go Sasuke-kun! You amaze me!" Sakura scream. 'These guys have gotten way better.' Kakashi thought and smiled.

"Well it seems that you guys are progressing well so I'll leave you to it them." Kakashi said walking away. Yuzuki waved and said

"Don't kill yourselves and each other okay?" and walked away behind Kakashi and Sakura followed in suit.

"Err guys? I'm getting dizzy with all the blood rushing to my head." Mika said still upside down holding Naruto looking a little too red.

"Huh? Don't you drop me!" Naruto screamed.

"Don't you let go, I can't hold him on my own." Sasuke said irritated. Naruto felt Mika's hold loosen until he couldn't feel it any more. Sasuke realized that he had more weight on his hand that he lost his concentration and they both started to fall towards the ground where as Mika just sat on the branch watching the boys falling. Sasuke landed on his feet in a crouch where as Naruto landed on his back.

"Sorry guys" Mika shouted from her branch. She got up and ran down the tree and crouched next to Naruto "Are you alright?" Naruto opened his eye and saw that Mika's face was very closed to his, blushed and sat right up.

"I-I'm fine mika-chan. Nothing to worry about." Naruto stuttered.

"Are you sure? You face is all red, have you got a fever?" She placed her hand on Naruto's forehead and cheek, which made his face go redder.

"N-no, I am r-really fine. Don't' worry Mika-chan." Naruto smile. Unknown to them, a certain Uchiha was glaring at Naruto backside. Mika stood up.

"Alright then, lets do some more training!" she shouted before running towards a tree and running up it. Sasuke walked up to Naruto who has a dazed expression on his face.

"Hn, clueless" Sasuke huffed with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Who are you calling clueless teme?" Naruto yelled getting up and pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke walked from the enraging Naruto.

"Come back here when I am talking to you teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

"What did you call me?"

"Dobe"

"Teme!" Naruto lunged for Sasuke but was hauled back with a pull of his collar.

"Will you two stop fighting? Sensei stated that we should not kill each other." Mika growled as he dragged Naruto away towards the other side of the clearing. Naruto was still cursing at Sasuke while being dragged back by Mika while Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

They continued to train until it was nightfall.

"Shall we go back?" Sasuke said at the top of the tree.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted also at the top of the tree.

"Let's go home." Mika said. They climbed down the tree and made their way back towards the house.

Sasuke, Naruto and Mika entered the house all tired, dirty and exhausted. Sasuke was supporting Naruto by his arm while Mika was on the other side.

"Are you three all right? You look really dirty and tired." Tazuna stated. Everyone was sitting at the table preparing for dinner when the trio walked in.

"We climbed to the top." Naruto said.

"Good. Naruto, Sasuke, Mika… you three guard Tazuna-san next time as well." Kakashi nodded. Naruto grinned.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered causing both Mika and Sasuke to fall back.

"You dim-wit." Saskue said. Everyone laughed at them and started with dinner. Everyone eat in a comfortable silence with Kakashi and Tazuna talking about the mission. When everyone has finished Tazuna spoke up.

"The bridge is almost finished. Thanks to you."

"But don't push yourself so much." Tsunami warned.

"I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request?"

"Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander. They're the teachings of the previous Hokage." Kakashi lectured. Everyone was quiet after Kakashi's speech not noticing that Inari was crying.

"Why" A teardrop fell. Naruto looked up at Inari.

"What?" Both of Inari's hands slammed on the table and stood up.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that?" Inari yelled, tears were streaming down his face. "You can't beat Gato's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good-looking words… Weak people are going to lose against strong people!"

"Shut up. I'm different from you." Naruto argued.

"Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!"

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of tragedy and just crying?" Naruto's tone was dark. "An idiot like you can just keep crying. "You crybaby." Naruto nearly yelled. Inari flinched.

"Naruto! That's too much." Sakura said sternly.

"Hmph" Naruto stood up and walked out of the dinning room with his hands in his pockets. Inari's shoulders were shaking as he was trying to hold his crying in. He left the room with his head down and headed outside. He sat down on the dock with his knees drawn to his chest, looking out to the ocean.

"May I?" Inari looked back and saw that it was Kakashi. Kakashi sat down next to Inari and watched the ocean. "Naruto didn't say that out of spite. He's stubborn. We heard about you father from Tazuna-san. Naruto is the same as you in that he had no father when her was young. Actually, he doesn't know what parents are. He also didn't have a single friend." Inari looked up at Kakashi. "However, I never saw him grow timid, get sulky, or cry. He was always desperate to make people recognize him. And he's able to put his life on the line for that dream." Kakashi looked down at the water. "He's probably bored of crying now." Inari looked back down towards the water. "That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father. Naruto might be the one who understands you the most. What Naruto said to you before…" Inari looked up. "Those are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again."

Kakashi smiled at Inari before standing up. "Well, I'm heading in." He ruffled Inari's hat "Make sure you don't stay up as late." He walked inside and closed the door behind him. Inari stared at him for a moment before getting up and headed back in. Once the door has clicked shut Yuzuki and Mika jumped down from the roof and landed slightly on the floor and smiled at each other before walking inside to get some rest for tomorrow. They have a feeling that something big will happen tomorrow and they are not taking chances.

* * *

><p>AN Well I don't know about you but I am very excited on what happens next lol and I am the one writing it hehehe

Review please

Breeze


	9. Chapter 9

Now things are getting interesting :P Sorry if this story is starting to drag on but it will get better i hope.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto blah blah you now the rest

Review!

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><em>Next Day <em>Mika's POV

I placed my foot carefully and silently as I could as I trip toed my way into Naruto's room where I could still hear his snoring through the doors. I was armed with some whip cream and a feather. Everyone else was at breakfast where I slipped myself out of and borrowed of cream and found a feather laying about. I was about to slide open the bedroom door when a hand fell on my shoulder. I tensed up and turned my head around and came face to face with the Uchiha. I laughed nervously and hid the items behind my back.

"Err Hey Sasuke, great weather isn't is? A perfect day for err swimming, yeah swimming." I blurted out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Err just err enjoying the fresh air yeah." I said taking a deep breath.

"Outside the bedroom?"

"Err yeah, yeah! What place is better than outside… the… bedroom." I dropped my head. 'Such a lame excuse.'

"What are you doing?" he repeated with a sigh. I grinned and showed him the items behind my back.

"Can't you tell? The whipped cream, the feather and the sleeping idiot in there." I said. I saw him smirk and then shoved his hands in his pocket. I looked at him expecting him to walk away or something but when he didn't I assumed that he wanted to stick by and watch the show. I gave him a nod signaling him that I was going in and proceeded opening the door. Naruto was sprawled on the futon in his pajamas and wearing a weird hat. He wasn't covered by the duet so has hands were showing.

I crouched down next to the sleeping figure and squirted some whip cream on his hand. Sasuke crouched down next to me, eyeing Naruto to see if he was showing any signs of waking up.

Once there was a good amount of cream on is hand I took the feather out and nodded towards Sasuke. I dangled the feather above Naruto's face and tickled his face. He seems to react because his face was all scrunched up and his other hand was waving about.

After a few more times the hand with the whip cream on didn't move but instead the other one did. I inwardly growled and handed the feather to Sasuke while I walked to the other side and held down his other arm before signaling Sasuke to try it again. Sasuke tickled the feather right on the nose and I saw his other hand twitch. Sasuke tried it again. Naruto's hand came up smacking himself in the face along with the cream. I burst out laughing but quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Sasuke was sniggering. I looked down at Naruto and saw that he was still able to sleep after that. I couldn't hold in my laughter, I got up and ran towards the door with Sasuke trailing me and let my laughter burst through me once we were in the hallway.

"There you are, come on, we're heading out to the bridge. Make sure you got everything you need." Yuzuki said walking up to us. I stopped laughing but couldn't help but grin. We got our ninja gear on and followed Yuzuki outside where Kakashi-sensei, Tazuna and Sakura were waiting for us.

"Good we're all here." Kakashi said as we walked over to them. He turned and looked at Tsunami "Please take care of Naruto. He used his body to the max, so I think he won't be able to move for today."

"Kakashi-san, is your body feeling well now?"

"Yes, somehow…"

"We'll be going now. Bye" Tazuna said before leaving. We made our way towards the bridge but I can't help but sense that something was wrong. I was immediately on guards and so was Yuzuki. The others didn't seem to sense the oncoming threat so continued walking. We came up to the bridge with Tazuna in the lead. "What the hell?" He shouted. My eyes widen at the scene in front of me. The workers were all on the floor, injured. "What's wrong? What's happened?" I ran forward and checked each of their pulses. I sighed in relief. They were all alive just injured. I saw the mist coming in and I was certain that Zabuza was behind this.

"Yuzuki! Mika! Get all the workers off the bridge now!" Kakashi shouted.

"Hai" Yuzuki and Me carried the workers off the bridge and went a safe distance away from it just in case. I started healing all the workers while my sister bandage some of their wounds.

"We should head back now and assist the others." Yuzuki said as she finished bandaging the last worker. I nodded. We quickly made our way towards the bridge, which was now surrounded by mist.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"He can defeat the water clones. That kid got stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Haku." Zabuza said.

"Eh, What about me?" A voice said. Everyone went wide-eyed as they saw Mika standing on Zabuza's shoulder.

"Get off me you brat!" Zabuza sneered as he swung his sword attempting to hit Mika. Mika jumped away towards the rest of the group along with Yuzuki.

"Sorry we're late." Yuzuki said. "We got held up."

"Oh? Another rival has appeared, Haku." Zabuza said.

"It seems like it." The boy in the mask, Haku said.

"Oh, my… My prediction was right." Kakashi said.

"Your prediction?" Tazuna questioned.

"The masked guy."

"Ha?" Sakura said gob smacked.

"Just as I thought, too." Sasuke confirmed.

"So it was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the village of the mist." Tazuna said.

"He's on Zabuza's side no matter how you look at it. They're lined up so nicely." Kakashi said in a carefree tone.

"Who does he think he is, coming out like that…" Sakura huffed.

"I hate conceited kids like that."

"He's better than you in that field, Kakashi-sensei."

"Really?"

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura said, looking towards Sasuke.

"He pulled that stupid act on us… I hate conceited guys like that."

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun." Sakura cheered.

'Sakura never corrects Sasuke…' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"He's a quite a boy. Even if a water clone only has one-tenth of the original person's power… He dealt with those clones well. And that girl, her speed and stealth, to be able to appear on your shoulder…" Haku said looking at the two of them.

"But we made the first move. Go." Zabuza ordered.

"Hai." Haku moved to the group spinning with such speed that it looked like he was a spinning cyclone.

"What?" Sasuke said bewildered.

"I'm getting dizzy just by looking at him." Mika mumbled and she held out her kunai in front of her. A clash was heard. Sasuke was blocking Haku who was holding a senbon with a kunai.

"Oh? He was able to catch up to his speed." Zabuza said.

"Sakura, stick with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me. We'll let Sasuke and Mika deal with him" Kakashi said looking at Haku. Mika and Sasuke both came at Haku but Haku blocked both of their kunai with just his senbon.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" Haku said, once again blocking Sasuke's kunai with his senbon.

"What are you, Stupid?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"As I thought… But you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?"

"The first one is the water on the ground. And the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore, you can only take and block my attacks." He made a hand sign with his free hand.

'What? He's creating seals with one hand?' Sasuke thought.

'Seals with one hand. I've never seen that…' Kakashi thought, shocked.

"Thousand Flying water needles of death." Haku said. He stamped his feet and the water around Sasuke and Mika raised up surrounding them both.

'I don't want to kill you, he said? Is that what he really thinks?' Zabuza thought as he watched the fight. The water around them tuned into needles in vast amount of numbers all pointing towards Sasuke and Mika.

'Remember the training. Mold up Chakra immediately…and send them to my legs!' Sasuke thought. The needles came at them, fast. Haku jumped away just when the needles hit.

'They disappeared…' He looked up and saw Sasuke and Mika in the air unharmed. They both chucked shuriken at Haku but he was dodging them all. Sasuke came up behind Haku.

"You're pretty slow. Now, you only receive and block my attacks." They both spun around and blocked each other's hand at the same time. Sasuke flung a kunai at Haku's face but he dodged it by crouching down before getting kicked by Sasuke causing Haku to be thrown back towards Zabuza.

'Haku lost in speed?' Zabuza thought bewildered.

"Looks like my speed's better." Sasuke said.

"You can't make fun of our team just because we have children. Sasuke is the village of Konoha's top rookie. Sakura is the village's shrewdest child. Mika is the village's stealthiest prankster and the other one likes to show off and is number one in surprising people. He's the noisy ninja Naruto." Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled.

"Haku, do you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?"

"Yes." Haku stood up emitting a blue aura.

"What is that…?" Sasuke said, starting at Haku.

"It's a shame."

"Is it just me or is it starting to get colder?" Mika said, shuddering.

"That's… cold air." Sasuke said as he looked at the blue aura. Haku made a hand sign. Ice starting appearing forming what looks like mirrors, surrounding Mika and Sasuke.

"Master jutsu mirrors of Ice crystals" Haku said. The mirrors started to glow.

'What is that technique?' Kakashi thought. Haku moved and stepped into the mirror. Reflections of Haku started to appear in every ice mirror.

"These are… mirrors." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock." Mika mumbled as she held out her Kunai in front of her.

"What is he going to do?"

"Don't ask me! I don't know that." Mika half yelled at Sasuke while trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Damn it." Kakashi said. Kakashi and Yuzuki ran towards them but were stopped by Zabuza.

"I'm your opponent, remember?"

"Oh okay, then I'll just go over there then." Yuzuki said pointing towards the genin trying to get away from Zabuza.

"You too." Yuzuki's head dropped and walked back over and stood next to Kakashi. "They're a goner now that Haku has used that jutsu."

* * *

><p>"Let's begin. I will show you my true speed." The Haku reflection held out a senbon before throwing them at Sasuke and Mika at a very high speed. A senbon hit Sasuke on the hand making him drop his kunai. Mika was trying her best not to activate her Sharingan while blocking some senbon but most ended up cutting her. Sasuke and Mika shouted in pain. Sasuke was crouching down holding is head making him a small target as possible.<p>

"Sasuke! Mika!" Kakashi shouted.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"If you two move without thinking. I'll kill the two behind you." Zabuza said.

"Tazuna-san, I'm sorry. I'm going to move from here for a minute. Sakura said

"Sure, go." Tazuna said. Sakura picked up a kunai and made a run for the ice mirrors.

"Sasuke-kun! Take this!" With that she flung the kunai towards Sasuke for him to use but was caught by Haku before it reached Sasuke. "He caught it!" Sasuke slumped on the floor while Mika was crouching down, panting hard. Suddenly a shuriken came flying towards Haku hitting him in the mask making a small slash on it. Haku fell from the mirror and crashed onto the floor. "Huh?" Haku sat up. A small blast of smoke erupted on the other side of the bridge. "Who is it?"

'That idiot… what a show off.'

"The noisy ninja that's number one in surprising people…" Haku said. The smoke cleared.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto shouted with a grin. "Now that I'm here, everything's going to be just fine. The main character of a story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash!" He shouted pointing at Haku.

"Hn, it's that kid." Zabuza said, annoyed.

'He talks to much.' Sasuke thought looking at Naruto.

'That idiot, He needs to take the enemy by surprise, not appear like that.' Kakashi mentally sighed.

"All right, let's do this. Shadow clone-" Naruto got interrupted by four shuriken flying towards him, thrown by Zabuza.

"Shit! Dodge it, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto stayed rooted to the floor, fearing for his life as the shuriken came hurtling towards him. Suddenly four senbon stopped the shuriken thrown by Haku. Everyone gasped.

"What?" Zabuza said.

"He was saved…?" Sakura said bewildered.

"How lucky, the enemy's attacks collided with each other." Tazuna spoke up.

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

"What kind of idiot tries to execute a jutsu right in front of an enemy?" Kakashi yelled sternly to Naruto. "A ninja's essence lies within deception. It relies on your ability to deceive your enemy. When you execute a jutsu, you must still do it while the enemy is not looking. You must take them by surprise, and think beyond the normal boundaries. The way you appeared back there only makes you target practice." Kakashi lectured to Naruto in a voice that holds authority.

"Oh, crap… I came here to help, though…" Naruto yelled holding his head in shame.

"But what worries me more is…" Kakashi looked at Haku.

"Haku, what's the meaning of that?" Zabuza said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Zabuza-san, leave him to me. Please let me do this fight my way." Haku said facing Naruto.

"What did you say?" Naruto said, pissed.

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku… As usual, you're too easy on the enemy." Zabuza said.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

'Too easy on the enemy eh? He's right. Judging from these wounds, I'm sure he's attacking me with those senbon, but he hasn't gone for any vital organs.' Sasuke thought as he watched Haku from inside the dome. 'Is he trying to just torture me?'

'Pfft, if he's going easy on the enemy then why the hell does my senbon have paralyzing poison on them!' Mika mentally shouted in her head trying to move her body. 'At least there's only a tiny amount in my system so I could still move just not as fast.'

"Then, I'm going to beat you first." Naruto shouted, pointing at Haku.

'It's impossible. It's too difficult for Naruto.' Kakashi thought. 'I should…'

"Hey, don't think of anything weird now. If you move, you know what's going to happen to that geezer, right?" Zabuza said narrowing his eyes at Kakashi and Yuzuki.

'True. If I leave this spot and go to Naruto, Yuzuki being a chunin can't fend off Zabuza alone and then Zabuza will kill Tazuna-san. Sakura won't be able to stop him either.'

"Let's observe how the young ones fight, shall we?"

'Aw man, this is going to get ugly. So much for a day off.' Yuzuki mentally sighed.

"That mask… So you were one of Zabuza's men. How dare you trick us!" Naruto yelled at Haku.

"I'm sorry. But your sensei said this too… the duty of a ninja is to deceive and to find an unguarded spot. Please do not take it personally." Haku said.

'Okay this is my chance to get out of this dome' Mika thought as she tiptoed to the edge of the dome.

'You don't have time to chit-chat like that!' Sasuke threw a kunai at Haku but he dodged it at the last second.

"I didn't forget about you. And thank you for alerting my attention that your comrade is attempting to escape." Haku said making Mika frozen on the spot.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Mika half shouted.

'I thought I didn't see them. So that's where they are.' Naruto thought.

"I would have liked for the two of you to lie there quietly, but I guess I can't expect that. Very well, I will finish the match with you first." Mika almost banged her head against an ice mirror. 'That stupid Sasuke, he just signed our death sentence.' Haku walked towards one of the ice mirrors.

"H-Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun, I'll deal with you later." Haku said before merging into the mirror.

'He's here.' Sasuke looked in front of him where Haku stood inside the mirror. He looked back expecting his reflection but found none. 'So that's where he is…' Sasuke's hand moved towards his kunai pouch.

"This way." Sasuke went wide-eyed as Haku appeared on the mirror behind him.

'He moved? How?' Sasuke thought slightly shaking. Haku's reflection started to appear on all the mirrors surrounding Sasuke and Mika and they all held senbon. Suddenly a rain of senbon started to cut and stab Sasuke and Mika from all direction.

"Sasuke-kun! Mika-chan!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

'What was that?' Naruto thought. 'Their body was torn to shreds in a flash. What kind of jutsu is he using.' Naruto stared at the dome, shaken from what he just witnessed.

'What kind of jutsu is he using?' Sasuke thought while gripping his shoulder. 'The possibilities include him putting replications in the mirrors and making them throw the needles all at once… No, it's way too fast for that possibility to be true. Why can't I even track down the trajectory of the weapon? And if he is just using replications, I see no reason for these mirrors. But there's doubt that these mirrors are vital to his attacks!' Sasuke thought as he glared at Haku.

'What they can do is to attack from both the outside and inside…' Kakashi thought.

'I guess I'll have to attack from the inside, and make Naruto attack from outside, but we have to be quick because I don't think Mika can hold up for that much longer' Sasuke thought as he glanced at Mika who was crouching on one knee breathing heavily.

"Hey, I came to help you!" Sasuke twitched. "Are you okay, Sasuke, Mika-chan?" Naruto said grinning.

"Baka" Mika whispered breathless. She was using her chakra to clean her system of the paralyses poison.

"You idiot! If you're a ninja, be more careful!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"What's with that attitude? I came to help you two! Naruto yelled back.

"If you come into the mirror as well… Damn it! Forget it, idiot."

"Idiot? What do you mean idiot?"

'He is no doubt the number one ninja in surprising people.' Kakashi thought. 'He came to help, but he's only making the situation worse.'

"I'll just have to destroy the mirror then!" Sasuke shouted standing. He weaved some hand signs. "Fire style"

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Naruto questioned.

"These are mirrors made from frozen water. Then… Fireball jutsu." He inhaled deep before exhaling fire from his mouth. He aimed the fire at one of the mirrors. Sasuke gasped. The fire wasn't making any difference to the mirrors.

"It didn't work at all!" Naruto shouted jumping jump.

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower." Haku said. Mika stood up and limped towards Sasuke. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, do that again."

"What, why?"

"Just do it." He nodded and weaved the hand signs again.

"Fire style Fireball jutsu" He blew out fire towards the mirror. Just then another set of fireball was sent towards the mirror, which was bigger than Sasuke's own fireball. Sasuke looked and saw that it was Mika who was doing the jutsu. They continued to breathe out fire until they were out of breath. They fire cleared and saw that the mirror was only half melted.

"Impressive. The two jutsu caused my mirror to melt but it's not good enough." Haku did a hand sign and the melted mirror grew until it looked like nothing has happened to it. The Haku's all held senbon before the mirrors start glowing. Sasuke, Naruto and Mika were all thrown back with fresh cuts on them.

"Damn it, where is he attacking from? Are those replications?" Naruto stood up. "Where's the real one?" He said looking around.

"There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes. I will never be caught."

"Shadow clone jutsu."

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. There was a cloud of smoke before shadow clones of Naruto came flying out towards the mirrors.

"Then I'll destroy all of the mirrors and see which one is real!" Before they could blink all the clones were destroyed and Naruto came crashing to the floor.

"This is a traveling technique that utilizes mirror reflections that only reflect me. From my speed, you two look like you're standing still.

"That must be a Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi said in disbelief. Yuzuki mentally smacked herself in the head. 'Really old man, it took you that long to figure it out'. Zabuza chuckled.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura questioned.

"It's the same kind of thing as my Sharingan. They are jutsus that are only passed down through deep blood relations and through the genealogy of those with superior body structures."

"That means…!"

"Yes, even I cannot copy that technique. And there is no way to get past that jutsu."

Naruto looked down.

"Damn it… So what? I can't die here… I still have a dream I need to achieve… That dream to make the villages recognize me and become the Hokage!"

"It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it's possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream. And you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges. I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a ninja. I will kill you." Haku held out a senbon.

Naruto, Sasuke and Mika all smirked as they stared at Haku.

* * *

><p>AN Any one have any pairing that they want to include? Cause I might add it in. It needs a little bit of loving :P

Ja!


	10. Chapter 10

Now things are getting interesting :P Sorry if this story is starting to drag on but it will get better i hope.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto blah blah you now the rest

Review!

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><em>Next Day <em>Mika's POV

I placed my foot carefully and silently as I could as I trip toed my way into Naruto's room where I could still hear his snoring through the doors. I was armed with some whip cream and a feather. Everyone else was at breakfast where I slipped myself out of and borrowed of cream and found a feather laying about. I was about to slide open the bedroom door when a hand fell on my shoulder. I tensed up and turned my head around and came face to face with the Uchiha. I laughed nervously and hid the items behind my back.

"Err Hey Sasuke, great weather isn't is? A perfect day for err swimming, yeah swimming." I blurted out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Err just err enjoying the fresh air yeah." I said taking a deep breath.

"Outside the bedroom?"

"Err yeah, yeah! What place is better than outside… the… bedroom." I dropped my head. 'Such a lame excuse.'

"What are you doing?" he repeated with a sigh. I grinned and showed him the items behind my back.

"Can't you tell? The whipped cream, the feather and the sleeping idiot in there." I said. I saw him smirk and then shoved his hands in his pocket. I looked at him expecting him to walk away or something but when he didn't I assumed that he wanted to stick by and watch the show. I gave him a nod signaling him that I was going in and proceeded opening the door. Naruto was sprawled on the futon in his pajamas and wearing a weird hat. He wasn't covered by the duet so has hands were showing.

I crouched down next to the sleeping figure and squirted some whip cream on his hand. Sasuke crouched down next to me, eyeing Naruto to see if he was showing any signs of waking up.

Once there was a good amount of cream on is hand I took the feather out and nodded towards Sasuke. I dangled the feather above Naruto's face and tickled his face. He seems to react because his face was all scrunched up and his other hand was waving about.

After a few more times the hand with the whip cream on didn't move but instead the other one did. I inwardly growled and handed the feather to Sasuke while I walked to the other side and held down his other arm before signaling Sasuke to try it again. Sasuke tickled the feather right on the nose and I saw his other hand twitch. Sasuke tried it again. Naruto's hand came up smacking himself in the face along with the cream. I burst out laughing but quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Sasuke was sniggering. I looked down at Naruto and saw that he was still able to sleep after that. I couldn't hold in my laughter, I got up and ran towards the door with Sasuke trailing me and let my laughter burst through me once we were in the hallway.

"There you are, come on, we're heading out to the bridge. Make sure you got everything you need." Yuzuki said walking up to us. I stopped laughing but couldn't help but grin. We got our ninja gear on and followed Yuzuki outside where Kakashi-sensei, Tazuna and Sakura were waiting for us.

"Good we're all here." Kakashi said as we walked over to them. He turned and looked at Tsunami "Please take care of Naruto. He used his body to the max, so I think he won't be able to move for today."

"Kakashi-san, is your body feeling well now?"

"Yes, somehow…"

"We'll be going now. Bye" Tazuna said before leaving. We made our way towards the bridge but I can't help but sense that something was wrong. I was immediately on guards and so was Yuzuki. The others didn't seem to sense the oncoming threat so continued walking. We came up to the bridge with Tazuna in the lead. "What the hell?" He shouted. My eyes widen at the scene in front of me. The workers were all on the floor, injured. "What's wrong? What's happened?" I ran forward and checked each of their pulses. I sighed in relief. They were all alive just injured. I saw the mist coming in and I was certain that Zabuza was behind this.

"Yuzuki! Mika! Get all the workers off the bridge now!" Kakashi shouted.

"Hai" Yuzuki and Me carried the workers off the bridge and went a safe distance away from it just in case. I started healing all the workers while my sister bandage some of their wounds.

"We should head back now and assist the others." Yuzuki said as she finished bandaging the last worker. I nodded. We quickly made our way towards the bridge, which was now surrounded by mist.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"He can defeat the water clones. That kid got stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Haku." Zabuza said.

"Eh, What about me?" A voice said. Everyone went wide-eyed as they saw Mika standing on Zabuza's shoulder.

"Get off me you brat!" Zabuza sneered as he swung his sword attempting to hit Mika. Mika jumped away towards the rest of the group along with Yuzuki.

"Sorry we're late." Yuzuki said. "We got held up."

"Oh? Another rival has appeared, Haku." Zabuza said.

"It seems like it." The boy in the mask, Haku said.

"Oh, my… My prediction was right." Kakashi said.

"Your prediction?" Tazuna questioned.

"The masked guy."

"Ha?" Sakura said gob smacked.

"Just as I thought, too." Sasuke confirmed.

"So it was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the village of the mist." Tazuna said.

"He's on Zabuza's side no matter how you look at it. They're lined up so nicely." Kakashi said in a carefree tone.

"Who does he think he is, coming out like that…" Sakura huffed.

"I hate conceited kids like that."

"He's better than you in that field, Kakashi-sensei."

"Really?"

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura said, looking towards Sasuke.

"He pulled that stupid act on us… I hate conceited guys like that."

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun." Sakura cheered.

'Sakura never corrects Sasuke…' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"He's a quite a boy. Even if a water clone only has one-tenth of the original person's power… He dealt with those clones well. And that girl, her speed and stealth, to be able to appear on your shoulder…" Haku said looking at the two of them.

"But we made the first move. Go." Zabuza ordered.

"Hai." Haku moved to the group spinning with such speed that it looked like he was a spinning cyclone.

"What?" Sasuke said bewildered.

"I'm getting dizzy just by looking at him." Mika mumbled and she held out her kunai in front of her. A clash was heard. Sasuke was blocking Haku who was holding a senbon with a kunai.

"Oh? He was able to catch up to his speed." Zabuza said.

"Sakura, stick with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me. We'll let Sasuke and Mika deal with him" Kakashi said looking at Haku. Mika and Sasuke both came at Haku but Haku blocked both of their kunai with just his senbon.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" Haku said, once again blocking Sasuke's kunai with his senbon.

"What are you, Stupid?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"As I thought… But you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?"

"The first one is the water on the ground. And the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore, you can only take and block my attacks." He made a hand sign with his free hand.

'What? He's creating seals with one hand?' Sasuke thought.

'Seals with one hand. I've never seen that…' Kakashi thought, shocked.

"Thousand Flying water needles of death." Haku said. He stamped his feet and the water around Sasuke and Mika raised up surrounding them both.

'I don't want to kill you, he said? Is that what he really thinks?' Zabuza thought as he watched the fight. The water around them tuned into needles in vast amount of numbers all pointing towards Sasuke and Mika.

'Remember the training. Mold up Chakra immediately…and send them to my legs!' Sasuke thought. The needles came at them, fast. Haku jumped away just when the needles hit.

'They disappeared…' He looked up and saw Sasuke and Mika in the air unharmed. They both chucked shuriken at Haku but he was dodging them all. Sasuke came up behind Haku.

"You're pretty slow. Now, you only receive and block my attacks." They both spun around and blocked each other's hand at the same time. Sasuke flung a kunai at Haku's face but he dodged it by crouching down before getting kicked by Sasuke causing Haku to be thrown back towards Zabuza.

'Haku lost in speed?' Zabuza thought bewildered.

"Looks like my speed's better." Sasuke said.

"You can't make fun of our team just because we have children. Sasuke is the village of Konoha's top rookie. Sakura is the village's shrewdest child. Mika is the village's stealthiest prankster and the other one likes to show off and is number one in surprising people. He's the noisy ninja Naruto." Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled.

"Haku, do you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?"

"Yes." Haku stood up emitting a blue aura.

"What is that…?" Sasuke said, starting at Haku.

"It's a shame."

"Is it just me or is it starting to get colder?" Mika said, shuddering.

"That's… cold air." Sasuke said as he looked at the blue aura. Haku made a hand sign. Ice starting appearing forming what looks like mirrors, surrounding Mika and Sasuke.

"Master jutsu mirrors of Ice crystals" Haku said. The mirrors started to glow.

'What is that technique?' Kakashi thought. Haku moved and stepped into the mirror. Reflections of Haku started to appear in every ice mirror.

"These are… mirrors." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock." Mika mumbled as she held out her Kunai in front of her.

"What is he going to do?"

"Don't ask me! I don't know that." Mika half yelled at Sasuke while trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Damn it." Kakashi said. Kakashi and Yuzuki ran towards them but were stopped by Zabuza.

"I'm your opponent, remember?"

"Oh okay, then I'll just go over there then." Yuzuki said pointing towards the genin trying to get away from Zabuza.

"You too." Yuzuki's head dropped and walked back over and stood next to Kakashi. "They're a goner now that Haku has used that jutsu."

* * *

><p>"Let's begin. I will show you my true speed." The Haku reflection held out a senbon before throwing them at Sasuke and Mika at a very high speed. A senbon hit Sasuke on the hand making him drop his kunai. Mika was trying her best not to activate her Sharingan while blocking some senbon but most ended up cutting her. Sasuke and Mika shouted in pain. Sasuke was crouching down holding is head making him a small target as possible.<p>

"Sasuke! Mika!" Kakashi shouted.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"If you two move without thinking. I'll kill the two behind you." Zabuza said.

"Tazuna-san, I'm sorry. I'm going to move from here for a minute. Sakura said

"Sure, go." Tazuna said. Sakura picked up a kunai and made a run for the ice mirrors.

"Sasuke-kun! Take this!" With that she flung the kunai towards Sasuke for him to use but was caught by Haku before it reached Sasuke. "He caught it!" Sasuke slumped on the floor while Mika was crouching down, panting hard. Suddenly a shuriken came flying towards Haku hitting him in the mask making a small slash on it. Haku fell from the mirror and crashed onto the floor. "Huh?" Haku sat up. A small blast of smoke erupted on the other side of the bridge. "Who is it?"

'That idiot… what a show off.'

"The noisy ninja that's number one in surprising people…" Haku said. The smoke cleared.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto shouted with a grin. "Now that I'm here, everything's going to be just fine. The main character of a story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash!" He shouted pointing at Haku.

"Hn, it's that kid." Zabuza said, annoyed.

'He talks to much.' Sasuke thought looking at Naruto.

'That idiot, He needs to take the enemy by surprise, not appear like that.' Kakashi mentally sighed.

"All right, let's do this. Shadow clone-" Naruto got interrupted by four shuriken flying towards him, thrown by Zabuza.

"Shit! Dodge it, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto stayed rooted to the floor, fearing for his life as the shuriken came hurtling towards him. Suddenly four senbon stopped the shuriken thrown by Haku. Everyone gasped.

"What?" Zabuza said.

"He was saved…?" Sakura said bewildered.

"How lucky, the enemy's attacks collided with each other." Tazuna spoke up.

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

"What kind of idiot tries to execute a jutsu right in front of an enemy?" Kakashi yelled sternly to Naruto. "A ninja's essence lies within deception. It relies on your ability to deceive your enemy. When you execute a jutsu, you must still do it while the enemy is not looking. You must take them by surprise, and think beyond the normal boundaries. The way you appeared back there only makes you target practice." Kakashi lectured to Naruto in a voice that holds authority.

"Oh, crap… I came here to help, though…" Naruto yelled holding his head in shame.

"But what worries me more is…" Kakashi looked at Haku.

"Haku, what's the meaning of that?" Zabuza said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Zabuza-san, leave him to me. Please let me do this fight my way." Haku said facing Naruto.

"What did you say?" Naruto said, pissed.

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku… As usual, you're too easy on the enemy." Zabuza said.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

'Too easy on the enemy eh? He's right. Judging from these wounds, I'm sure he's attacking me with those senbon, but he hasn't gone for any vital organs.' Sasuke thought as he watched Haku from inside the dome. 'Is he trying to just torture me?'

'Pfft, if he's going easy on the enemy then why the hell does my senbon have paralyzing poison on them!' Mika mentally shouted in her head trying to move her body. 'At least there's only a tiny amount in my system so I could still move just not as fast.'

"Then, I'm going to beat you first." Naruto shouted, pointing at Haku.

'It's impossible. It's too difficult for Naruto.' Kakashi thought. 'I should…'

"Hey, don't think of anything weird now. If you move, you know what's going to happen to that geezer, right?" Zabuza said narrowing his eyes at Kakashi and Yuzuki.

'True. If I leave this spot and go to Naruto, Yuzuki being a chunin can't fend off Zabuza alone and then Zabuza will kill Tazuna-san. Sakura won't be able to stop him either.'

"Let's observe how the young ones fight, shall we?"

'Aw man, this is going to get ugly. So much for a day off.' Yuzuki mentally sighed.

"That mask… So you were one of Zabuza's men. How dare you trick us!" Naruto yelled at Haku.

"I'm sorry. But your sensei said this too… the duty of a ninja is to deceive and to find an unguarded spot. Please do not take it personally." Haku said.

'Okay this is my chance to get out of this dome' Mika thought as she tiptoed to the edge of the dome.

'You don't have time to chit-chat like that!' Sasuke threw a kunai at Haku but he dodged it at the last second.

"I didn't forget about you. And thank you for alerting my attention that your comrade is attempting to escape." Haku said making Mika frozen on the spot.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Mika half shouted.

'I thought I didn't see them. So that's where they are.' Naruto thought.

"I would have liked for the two of you to lie there quietly, but I guess I can't expect that. Very well, I will finish the match with you first." Mika almost banged her head against an ice mirror. 'That stupid Sasuke, he just signed our death sentence.' Haku walked towards one of the ice mirrors.

"H-Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun, I'll deal with you later." Haku said before merging into the mirror.

'He's here.' Sasuke looked in front of him where Haku stood inside the mirror. He looked back expecting his reflection but found none. 'So that's where he is…' Sasuke's hand moved towards his kunai pouch.

"This way." Sasuke went wide-eyed as Haku appeared on the mirror behind him.

'He moved? How?' Sasuke thought slightly shaking. Haku's reflection started to appear on all the mirrors surrounding Sasuke and Mika and they all held senbon. Suddenly a rain of senbon started to cut and stab Sasuke and Mika from all direction.

"Sasuke-kun! Mika-chan!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

'What was that?' Naruto thought. 'Their body was torn to shreds in a flash. What kind of jutsu is he using.' Naruto stared at the dome, shaken from what he just witnessed.

'What kind of jutsu is he using?' Sasuke thought while gripping his shoulder. 'The possibilities include him putting replications in the mirrors and making them throw the needles all at once… No, it's way too fast for that possibility to be true. Why can't I even track down the trajectory of the weapon? And if he is just using replications, I see no reason for these mirrors. But there's doubt that these mirrors are vital to his attacks!' Sasuke thought as he glared at Haku.

'What they can do is to attack from both the outside and inside…' Kakashi thought.

'I guess I'll have to attack from the inside, and make Naruto attack from outside, but we have to be quick because I don't think Mika can hold up for that much longer' Sasuke thought as he glanced at Mika who was crouching on one knee breathing heavily.

"Hey, I came to help you!" Sasuke twitched. "Are you okay, Sasuke, Mika-chan?" Naruto said grinning.

"Baka" Mika whispered breathless. She was using her chakra to clean her system of the paralyses poison.

"You idiot! If you're a ninja, be more careful!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"What's with that attitude? I came to help you two! Naruto yelled back.

"If you come into the mirror as well… Damn it! Forget it, idiot."

"Idiot? What do you mean idiot?"

'He is no doubt the number one ninja in surprising people.' Kakashi thought. 'He came to help, but he's only making the situation worse.'

"I'll just have to destroy the mirror then!" Sasuke shouted standing. He weaved some hand signs. "Fire style"

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Naruto questioned.

"These are mirrors made from frozen water. Then… Fireball jutsu." He inhaled deep before exhaling fire from his mouth. He aimed the fire at one of the mirrors. Sasuke gasped. The fire wasn't making any difference to the mirrors.

"It didn't work at all!" Naruto shouted jumping jump.

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower." Haku said. Mika stood up and limped towards Sasuke. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, do that again."

"What, why?"

"Just do it." He nodded and weaved the hand signs again.

"Fire style Fireball jutsu" He blew out fire towards the mirror. Just then another set of fireball was sent towards the mirror, which was bigger than Sasuke's own fireball. Sasuke looked and saw that it was Mika who was doing the jutsu. They continued to breathe out fire until they were out of breath. They fire cleared and saw that the mirror was only half melted.

"Impressive. The two jutsu caused my mirror to melt but it's not good enough." Haku did a hand sign and the melted mirror grew until it looked like nothing has happened to it. The Haku's all held senbon before the mirrors start glowing. Sasuke, Naruto and Mika were all thrown back with fresh cuts on them.

"Damn it, where is he attacking from? Are those replications?" Naruto stood up. "Where's the real one?" He said looking around.

"There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes. I will never be caught."

"Shadow clone jutsu."

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. There was a cloud of smoke before shadow clones of Naruto came flying out towards the mirrors.

"Then I'll destroy all of the mirrors and see which one is real!" Before they could blink all the clones were destroyed and Naruto came crashing to the floor.

"This is a traveling technique that utilizes mirror reflections that only reflect me. From my speed, you two look like you're standing still.

"That must be a Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi said in disbelief. Yuzuki mentally smacked herself in the head. 'Really old man, it took you that long to figure it out'. Zabuza chuckled.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura questioned.

"It's the same kind of thing as my Sharingan. They are jutsus that are only passed down through deep blood relations and through the genealogy of those with superior body structures."

"That means…!"

"Yes, even I cannot copy that technique. And there is no way to get past that jutsu."

Naruto looked down.

"Damn it… So what? I can't die here… I still have a dream I need to achieve… That dream to make the villages recognize me and become the Hokage!"

"It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it's possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream. And you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges. I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a ninja. I will kill you." Haku held out a senbon.

Naruto, Sasuke and Mika all smirked as they stared at Haku.

* * *

><p>AN Any one have any pairing that they want to include? Cause I might add it in. It needs a little bit of loving :P

Ja!


	11. Chapter 11

Sooooo Sorry for this very late update :'( I been caught up with exams and stuff but hopefully I will get my groove on and post more chapters up so don't go any where. Read and Review please!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto except of my two characters :P Enjoy!

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"We've completed the bridge thanks to you, but we're going to miss you." Tazuna said. They were standing at the bridge biding farewell to Kakashi and his team.

"Take care" Tsunami said as she waved.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said with his eye creased.

"Don't worry, Tazuna Ojii-san, we'll visit you again one day." Naruto said grinning.

"Promise?" Inari said trying not to shed a tear.

"Inari… You're going to get lonely, aren't you? You can cry, you know. Cry…" Naruto said trying not to cry himself.

"I'm not going to cry! You can cry too Naruto." Inari said really trying to hold the sobs in.

"Is that so…" They both stared at each other for a while trying to not to cry but Naruto lost. "Ja Ne." Naruto said turning around before letting the tears and snot fall.

'What a stubborn guy…' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto cry.

They waved their goodbyes before making their journey back to Konoha.

"Yosh! Once I get home, I'm going to have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen to celebrate the completion of this mission. Also, I'm going to make Konohamaru listen to my tale of bravery." Naruto said with a massive grin on his face.

"Then I'll… Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date once we return to the village." Sakura said, hoping for him to say yes.

"No, I decline." Came Sasuke's blunt reply.

"Oh"

"Hey… Hey, I will Sakura-chan."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled shaking him by his collar before hurling him off the bridge. Yuzuki sweet dropped and smirked as she watched them.

"Something's never change." She said to Kakashi.

* * *

><p>When they finally rescued Naruto from the sea, they carried on walking until it was sun down and Kakashi decided to set up camp for the night.<p>

"It looks like it's going to rain tonight. Well Better set up the tents them." Kakashi said smiling.

"Hai" They all said before unpacking their own tent and setting it up for the night.

"Err Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmmm yes Naruto?"

"I forgot my tent."

"Mine too" Mika said.

"What a coincidence, I forgot mine as well." He said sleepily rubbing the back of his head. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So we have three tents for six people. What are we going to do?" Sasuke said obviously annoyed at his team.

"Right" Kakashi piped up putting his fist into his hand. "We have six people but three tents, yes?" They all nodded. "So…" He pointed at the three tents that were set up belonging to Sasuke and Sakura and Yuzuki. "We have to share the tents." He said.

'Aww why did I have to bring my tent? I could have ended up sleeping with Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought but was interrupted when Naruto came waltzing towards her with a massive grin on his face. Sakura panicked 'No way is that idiot sharing the tent with me!' She thought before grabbing the person nearest to her with turned out to be Mika who was apparently going to share her tent with her sister before Sakura grabbed her 'probably trying to get away from Naruto' Mika thought shaking her head.

"Mika-chan is sharing the tent with me!" Sakura shouted before shoving Mika into her tent before zipping it shut. Disappointed Naruto moved on to the next tent, which was Yuzuki's.

"Yuzuki-sensei can I-" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi appeared next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Naruto but I'm sharing with Yuzuki-san." He said with a smile. Naruto looked at Yuzuki who just shrugged her shoulders smiling apologetically at Naruto before heading into her tent, Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before he followed in. There was only one tent that was left. And the owner of it does not look happy.

"Nah ah! No way! There is no way that I'm going to share the tent with that _thing_! I rather sleep outside and take my chances with wild animals and rain then share a tent with _him_!" Naruto shouted, pointing a figure at Sasuke.

"Hn. Fine by me." Sasuke said before entering his tent. Naruto looked around the area before he shivered as a cold strong breeze went past him making him rush into Sasuke's tent.

"Don't you think it's a bit mean leaving Naruto and Sasuke together? I mean you know how them two are like Kakashi-senpai." Yuzuki asked while unpacking her sleeping bag.

"A bit of bonding will help. Especially if its them two." Kakashi said pulling his headband off before getting into his sleeping bag.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Oy Keep to your side dobe!"

"Ahh it touched me!"

"Be quite!"

"It's not my fault that your tent is so small!"

Kakashi and Yuzuki sweat dropped before saying a quiet goodnight and going to sleep.

Yuzuki woke up to the sound of wind and rain beating against the tent. It was still dark outside so it must be pass midnight. Even though it appeared to be very cold but she found it surprisingly warm.

She was about to turn onto her back but she realized that something heavy was wrapped around her waist preventing her to move. Her breath hitched. She felt warm breath from behind her tickling her neck. 'This can not be happening' she thought as she turned her head around slightly.

There appeared the great copy nin still in deep sleep, so close to her that she felt his breath against her neck. She shivered. Her back was against Kakashi's chest. 'This is just great. How I'm I suppose to get out.' She shifted her body so that she was lying on her back. 'Right one step at a time.' She slowly freed her arm from her sleeping bag. Kakashi shifted in his sleep. She froze holding her breath.

She heard Kakashi groan before tightening his grip against her waist and moving closer. Yuzuki eyes went wide before struggling to get out of his grip not really caring if it wakes him up. After a moment of trying Yuzuki gave up. His arm was still across her waist and her back against his chest.

She sighed before settling back into her sleeping bag before closing her eyes letting sleep to consume her.

Unknown to her, Kakashi opened one eye before smiling and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun shone down onto the team as they slept. The storm passed overnight, leaving everywhere wet. Birds sang their way into the morning.<p>

Mika and Sakura were the first ones up. They already packed away there tents and now were eating breakfast while quietly talking to one another before Sasuke came out of his tent with a frustrated look on his face.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked as soon as Sasuke sat down on a log opposite them.

"Hn." He grunted before taking out a bento and eating it. Sakura's head hung down before resuming eating and talking to Mika.

They stopped talking when Kakashi walked out of his tent with a smile on his face. Followed closely by a very dazed Yuzuki.

"Ohayo my lovely students. Did you all have a goodnight?" They all nodded very aware of his sudden mood swing. He and Yuzuki sat down and ate their breakfast.

Naruto was the last one to get up. His snoring can be heard from miles away. They all tried to ignore it for a while but Sakura was the first one to crack.

"Ahh make him stop." She whined, covering her ears. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh before going over to the tent and giving it a repeated kick. Naruto burst out in his pajamas even with his hat on.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on? Are we being ambushed? Being robbed? They kidnapped Sasuke?" Naruto ranted on before stopping seeing that Sasuke was there, glaring at him. "Oh hey Sasuke. So whens breakfast?" He said clasping his hands together.

They all sat down as they finished their breakfast where it consists of all the genins looking at Kakashi to see if he would revel his face. No luck.

A loud screech distracted making them looking up to the sky. Kakashi smiled at them before standing up.

A hawk landed on Yuzuki's outstretched arm. She stroked it and took the scroll that was attached to its leg before letting it fly away. They are stared at her, waiting for her response.

"Well what does it say?" asked Kakashi who appeared behind Yuzuki, peering over her shoulder to have a better look.

"We have a mission." Everyone eyes widened.

"Already! Yes! They must recognize my true awesomeness that the Hokage can't wait to send me on more missions." Naruto said while grinning, getting hyped up. Yuzuki chuckled.

"No not you Naruto, its for me and Mika." She said before turning to Mika. Everyone sighed in relief while Naruto just pouted. "We need to hurry back to Konoha. Kakashi, we'll head off first, you guys can take your time." Kakashi nodded towards Yuzuki and placed his hand on her shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Be careful."

"Always."

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-senseeei are we their yet? We've been walking for ages." Naruto dragged on.<p>

"We will be there in a moment Naruto, patients." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book. Naruto pouted before putting his hands at the back of his head.

"I can't wait to tell Iruka-sensei and the Hokage how much stronger I am and then they will see that I am strong enough to be the Hokage." Naruto said grinning like mad.

He stopped grinning when he noticed Sasuke walking next to him. He glared. Sasuke caught his glared and glared back. This turned out to be a glaring contest and as they glared they walked faster and faster. "Ita!"

"There's a tree there, dobe."

"Hey guys! I can see the village gates. We're almost home." Sakura yelled excitedly. Kakashi put his book away and smiled, glad that they got back safely.

"Hey, race you there." Naruto said bouncing up before sprinting to the village gates.

"Naruto is very childish, don't you agree Sasuke-kun?" Sakura saw Sasuke smirk before he disappeared leaving a trail of dust leaving Sakura gob smacked. "Kaka-" She turned around expecting him to be there but there was nothing except from air. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"Ha! I win Sasuke!"<p>

"Not in a million years you won't."

"Why you lying b-"

"Why don't you guys chill and say that it was a draw. Okay?" Kakashi interrupted placing each hand on their heads. They both grumbled in response. Kakashi looked at them both before sighing. "Aright, I'm going to talk to the guards so you guys stay here and try not to kill each other." Kakashi went and talk to the guards.

"Man, I wish Kakashi-sensei will just hurry up for once." Naruto whined. "I should on missions protecting the innocent, defeating the enemy, not waiting here!"

"Naruto shut up! You're giving me a headache." Sakura said rubbing her temples. All she cared about was her bed at the moment and she couldn't wait for a shower. Sasuke just wanted get this over with and train to become stronger to achieve his goal.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Naruto said. A low rumbling can be heard and it was getting closer. Naruto squinted his eyes at its direction and he could only make out a cloud of dust and it was head this way, fast.

"Naruto get out the way!" Sakura shouted. Naruto realized that it was too close and he seemed frozen in place. He shields his head with his arms and waited for impact. He cracked open an eye when her heard a snicker.

"Waa!" Naruto fell back on his butt. In front of him was a pure black stallion. "N-nani, where did you come from?" Naruto half yelled, shocked that he was almost ran over. The horse lowered its head before blowing on Naruto's face. Naruto sat there and continued to stare at the horse with curious eyes. The horse then nudged Naruto before straightening up. Naruto stumble to get up and continued to stare. He hadn't seen a horse up close and this one was magnificent.

"Oy Naruto, you alright down there?" Laughed someone. Naruto peered at the side to see the person.

"Mika-chan!" Mika hopped off her horse and was immediately tackled into a hug. "N-Naruto…can't…breath."

"Oh sorry. So… is he yours?" Naruto said pointing at the horse.

"Yep. His name is Mayonaka." She said patting the horse on the shoulder.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there with their mouths open well Sakura's mouth, Sasuke just stood there. None of them knew that Mika own a horse, heck they didn't know that she had a sister until a few days ago.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's leave Naruto and get something to eat." Sakura said, trying to convince Sasuke.

"Tut tut tut, I thought that you remember not to leave a teammate behind Sakura." A voice behind them spoke up. They both whirled around to find Yuzuki there. "Y-Yuzuki-sensei, err I was just kidding about that, yeah we have to wait for Naruto too." She stammered trying not to get into trouble. Sasuke and Sakura notice that Yuzuki was hold on to a reign that was contacted to a dark grey stallion with white flakes on his legs. "Is he yours Yuzuki-sensei?"

"Hu oh yea, his name is Tamamizu. A very loyal horse, trustworthy." She said stroking him at the side of the neck. "Oh that reminds me I got something to tell-"

"Yuzuki-chan!"

'Oh great' Yuzuki mentally smacked herself. Kotetsu jumped out of the guard stall and jogged towards her. Izumo and Kakashi followed closely behind. Naruto and Mika also wondered over to the group. Kotetsu put his arm around Yuzuki's shoulder and grinned.

"I haven't seen you for a while Yuzuki-chan" Kotetsu pouted.

"Yeah, we were missing you." Izumo said, putting his arm around Yuzuki's shoulder making her in the middle of the two. "Why don't we get a drink sometime and catch up." He said smiling.

"I can't, I have a mission. Oh yea." Yuzuki turned her attention on Kakashi. "I already gave in the mission report to the Hokage so you don't have to do it and the Hokage said that you guys can have three days rest before you start anymore mission." Naruto whined in protest but everyone ignored him.

"Ano ne, ano ne, what is your mission anyway Yuzuki-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Huh oh, me and Mika are to deliver a message the Kazekage in Suna. It's just a quick delivery."

"But doesn't it take at least three days to reach Suna?" Sakura piped up.

"Well yeah I think but we got the horses so we will reach there before nightfall." Sakura nodded.

"Wouldn't that message be delivered by a messenger hawk?" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Well normally yes but there is currently a sandstorm and the birds can't get through so the alternative is us." Yuzuki said gesturing towards Mika and herself.

"Well when will you be back?" Asked Izumo to the girl next to him.

"Probably by tomorrow morning or early afternoon, why?" Izumo and Kotetsu grinned at the girl between them.

"Then it is settled" Izumo said causing Yuzuki to rise an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow we will have a nights out and…" Kotetsu said

"You are coming with us." They both said in unison.

Mika and Sakura giggled at Yuzuki as she tried to get out of their grasp but fail miserably. Yuzuki sighed.

"I don't have a choice here do I?"

"Nope" They said at the same time.

"… Fine"

"Don't worry, we'll invite more people considering that we haven't hung out for a while." Izumo said to Kotetsu. Kotetsu nodded in agreement.

"Oy Kakashi, you're coming too."

"Hmm? Oh am I? Let me do a rain check." He said not taking his eyes off his book.

"Kakashi-sensei! We don't have any missions for the next three days so you don't have to take a rain check." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for that Sakura. Sure I'll come." Kakashi said, putting his book away.

"Then it is settled." Kotetsu said clasping his hands together. "You will meet us outside the Blue Moon bar about 7 pm and if you don't come, we will personally hunt you down and drag you there." He said smirking. Yuzuki glared before sighing.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said hopping onto her horse shortly followed my Mika getting on her own horse. They bid their farewell and galloped away.

* * *

><p>"I can see why they need us for this mission." Stated Mika as they started in front of them. They were just behind the tree line that separates the forest and the desert. "I can't even see anything." She said rubbing her eyes from the sand. They got off their horse and out a mask for the horses so they won't get sand in their eyes and put a cloak around them so the won't get blisters from the roaring sand storm. Yuzuki whispered something to her horse and he snickered before nudging her shoulder. She smiled before wrapping her face with a cloth covering her face but leaving her eyes exposed so that she could see.<p>

Mika wrapped a cloth around her face also leaving her eyes exposed before climbing back on her horse. "I heard that the Kage over at Suna, is a stuck up bastard. Apparently I heard that he tried to kill his own son! Can you believe that! When I see him, he wouldn't be able to make any more sons!" She said with an evil grin in her voice plotting her plan.

Yuzuki chuckled at Mika's ranting about the Kage. "Sorry to interrupt your fun but you don't want to do that. Suna had been our alliance for years and we don't want that broken because of you."

"Aw but that's boring, nothing ever happens nowadays." Mika whined.

"Hm well that might all change."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling."

* * *

><p>"State you business." The guards shouted. Mika and Yuzuki barely heard them over the storm.<p>

"We come in peace. Don't kill me!" Mika shouted putting her hands up, completely misheard what they said.

"…What?" They shouted back.

"We are here to deliver a message to the Kazekage from the Hokage in Konoha." Yuzuki shouted into ones ear.

"Right, come this way. We will take your horses to shelter. The Kazekage's office is that building over there." They could barely make out the shape of the building before thanking the guard and running toward it.

A knock was heard in the Kazekage's office. He looked up from his paper work and took glanced at his eldest son, Kankuro who just shrugged his shoulder. They didn't expect anyone to visit them in this storm. The Kazekage granted permission for them to come in. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his intertwined hands when he saw it was two Konoha Kunoichi that came in.

"Kazekage." They both bowed. He analyzed the two Kunoichi in front of him. They don't look like threat but looks can be deceiving especially the little one that is giving him a weird look. 'Do they know? Nah it couldn't be.' He cleared his throat

"So what do we owe the pleasure of Konoha sending some fine Kunoichi?" He said with a forced smile. "Surely this is more then a visit to our beloved village."

"The Hokage wishes us to deliver this message to you." The taller one said, holding out a scroll. She was about the same age as his eldest son but probably a year younger than his daughter. The other one was much younger. She was about the same age as Sabaku no Gaara.

He signaled Kankuro to retrieve the scroll from the Kunoichi. 'He needs to get out more' he thought. He took the scroll from his flustered son before opening it.

"Excellent. The chunin exams are about to start. And it is held in Konoha. Tell your Hokage that we will not miss this history making event." He said to them.

"We will deliver the message." She said bowing before turning to leave.

"Just a minute" They stopped and looked at the Kazekage. "Why don't you stay here for the night? The storm is at its peak and we don't want you two to get caught up in it. Stay and rest at my mansion. Kankuro will show you the way."

"You're too kind Kazekage."

"Its not a problem after all, our countries is allies." He dismissed them before returning to his paper work.

"This way." Kankuro said opening the door for the Kunoichi. They nodded is thanks before heading open. As soon the door clicked shut the Kazekage slumped into his chair, exhaling deeply. 'I hope he knows what he's doing, for the sake of this village. May our people forgive us.'

"So, since you two are guests here at Suna, then you should be staying with us in the Kazekage mansion." A look of worry went through the Kunoichi faces as Kankuro said that while walking down the hall. "Don't worry my father doesn't go home that often so no need to worry." They got to the front door and saw that there was still a sand storm outside.

"I think I'm going to check on the horses, to see if they're okay." Mika said. Kankuro nodded and pointed towards a shape in the distance.

"That building over there is the stables and that one over there is the mansion. Be sure not to get lost in the storm." Mika nodded before running out leaving Yuzuki and Kankuro standing at the door. "Oh we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Kankuro. The Kazekage's eldest son." He said extending his hand out.

"I'm Yuzuki and that was Mika. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled before shaking his hand.

"So then Yuzuki, shall we?" He said. She nodded before heading out into the blistering storm.

"Sorry about making you guys come here. We weren't planning on hosting the sand storm. Just bad luck really." Kankuro said as the entered the mansion brushing sand off his cloths.

"It's nothing really, besides, I've been in worse storm then this" Yuzuki grinned while doing the same. Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect the scroll got delivered that fast. Especially since it was delivered by girls." This time it was Yuzuki who raised an eyebrow.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well girls like you, are like I don't know erm fussy over these things like getting their hair wet or getting mud on their shoes and make a big deal about it." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh and they always overact." Yuzuki eye twitched before she forced a smile.

"Oh and that's coming for the boy that wears makeup?" Kankuro glared, hard.

"It's not makeup. It's face paint."

"Sure, sure whatever you say. Oh and by the way, you got sand in between you cat ears."

"They're not cat ears, they're just part of the hat." He growled while brushing the sand off his hat.

"Could have fooled me, kittyman." Yuzuki mumbled loud enough for Kankuro to hear.

"I am not kittyman!" Kankuro half shouted, his face and face paint made him go bright pink. Yuzuki smirked.

"Fine then, Catwoman."

* * *

><p>Mika finally located the stables in the heavy storm. Technically it wasn't a stable because there were no stables. It was just a long building with bales of hay and a long piece of rope that stretch down the building to tie the horses on.<p>

She walked up to her and her sister's horse.

"Hey boy, how are you?" She said stroking her horse on the head. The horse snickered before bumping his head onto her hand. "Alright, lets get you cleaned up" she smiled before grabbing a brush that was on the side. A soft neigh was heard, Mika laughed, "Yes, I haven't forgot about you Tamamizu, I'll clean you after I'm done with Mayonaka."

She was halfway through brushing when she felt Mayonaka tense up, ears pinned forward. She stole a glance at Tamamizu catching him in the same position. She continued to brush now fully aware of her surroundings. "Its not polite to spy." She said, in the direction where the hay was piled up. There sat boy about her age.

Red spiky short hair and pale green eyes that were surround by black eye rings that gave him the look of lack of sleep. He wore a black full body suit with a t-shirt like sleeves and trousers. He also wore white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips and a leather band that held what it appears to be a gourd scraped to his back.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered, glaring at her.

"Cleaning my horse." She said. He narrowed his eyes.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Sand started pouring out of his gourd before shooting straight for Mika. The horses were now pulling and kicking on their ropes while giving a frightened whine. The sand now covered nearly all of her body, just about leaving her head exposed. The sand tightened around her making it difficult for her to breath. The red head disappeared from the top of the hay before reappearing right in front of her.

"I'll ask that again. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

* * *

><p>Oooh O.o Cliffy! Tune in next time! Read and Review Plz! .<p>

Breeze


End file.
